My Little Pokemon: Friendship Is Crossovers
by draconichero21
Summary: By breaking the 4th wall to obtain a strange machine from me, the author, Pinkie Pie uses it and it brings her and her friends to the strange land of Pokemon and they all become Pokemon Trainers. Hilarity Ensues. Rated T for mild adult humor.
1. From Pony to Pokemon Trainer

**(A/N: Pinkie: EEEEEEEEEE! You're doing a fanfic about us! Me: Yes, yes I am. I have fully embraced bronyism and this is going to be interesting to say the least. Pinkie: But it'll be fun right? Me: Yes…fun… of course. [Let's see how big of a smash this takes to my sanity]. So anyway, Pinkie why don't you take this nice machine here? It's the Super Awesome Adventurizer 9001. Pinkie: But that's OVER 9000! Me: *sigh* memes. Well anyway take this to Ponyville. You read the script. You know what to do. Pinkie: Okie doki loki! *begins pushing the machine to ponyville*)**

Disclaimer: My little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Pokemon copyright Hasbro and Lauren Faust and Nintendo respectively

* * *

**Ponyville**

Today was a special day for the little ponies- of all things out of the ordinary, Princess Luna was stopping by for a visit. After a talk with her sister about social skills (Princess Celestia had meant to teach Luna the new ways, but had forgotten) Luna had gotten a tad better, but she still wasn't fully secure, so she was coming back to Ponyville with Twilight to learn more about the Magic of Friendship. Despite the fact that it was the middle of the day, Celestia insisted Luna spend some time enjoying her sun.

As they walked through the streets, with Luna wearing a large, dark brown bulky cloak over her so as not to cause a ruckus like last time, _despite_ Twilight's protests that she wouldn't need it, Twilight talked to her mentor's younger sister.

"I'm so glad you decided to drop by, Princess Luna. I really don't think you need the cloak, though," Twilight pointed out again.

"But we must. 'Tis not Nightmare Night and we do not wish to disturb or frighten our subjects. We believe thy friends will understand us, but we are uncertain of the other ponies," Luna said taking a sharp look around town. Her cloak was drawing some attention to herself, but no one was fleeing in terror. That was a good sign at least.

Things were going fine until Pinkie Pie saw them. Gasping, she dashed over to them. "Twilight, there you are! I have something super amazing to show you! Come on!"

Normally, Twilight would dismiss Pinkie and carry on with what she was doing, but to show Luna a good time she had to take whatever opportune social activity was being given to her. And so, for once, she was more than willing to see what Pinkie Pie was up to. "Come on Princess Luna. I'm sure Pinkie Pie has something really fun planned."

"If thou sayest so," Luna was hesitant. As she recalled, Pinkie had made things difficult for her. Even though her subjects desired to be scared, that was not her original intent. She simply wished to be seen as a normal princess, like her sister.

Pinkie Pie, however strange it might have seemed, knew better, since today was only a normal Tuesday. Encouraging both unicorns to follow her, she led them to the edge of Sweet Apple Acres. There, Pinkie Pie had pushed into the middle of the street a gigantic machine, bigger than the Flim Flam brother's Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. In fact, the ponies were in the same exact spot where said incident occurred. The machine was big and bulky, like a gigantic slot machine, and there were reels with the silhouette of an earth pony, a pegasus, and a unicorn on display. The machine was painted the same shade of blue as Luna's own coat. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack were already present.

"Hey girls, look who I brought!" Pinkie Pie announced as she bounced into the air, legs flailing with delight as Twilight and the cloaked Luna trotted up the street.

"Well would you lookie here, Princess Luna," Applejack approached the princess unafraid. "How ya been? Uh, your highness."

"You do not fear us?" Luna asked.

Applejack looked down at the ground. "We treated ya pretty dang awful back on Nightmare Night, even nearly got ya ta cancel the whole event."

Rainbow Dash walked towards Applejack to address Luna as well, but didn't make eye contact and instead glanced ashamedly at Applejack, who shared her expression and guilt. "Yeah we wanted to apologize. Twilight talked to us about it the next day. Sorry we didn't treat you as fairly."

"That is quite all right," Luna said lifting a hoof, "We understand now that our subjects are still not used to our return, and may not forgive us for a while," Luna put her hoof down, "nor see us for who we truly are."

Fluttershy, despite also having been told the whole story still cowered behind Pinkie's machine, whimpering, afraid to approach the cloaked princess.

"Where's Rarity?" Twilight asked. "Is she coming?"

"She said she was finishing up a dress and she'd be right over. Oooh I can't wait to tell you guys all about this machine!" Pinkie said cheerfully.

"Where did you get this thing anyway?" Twilight asked, eyeing the machine with curious eyes.

Pinkie pointed a hoof to the sky, "Draconichero21 gave it to me!"

Everyone looked up and saw nothing, "Pinkie, there's nothing up there but clouds," Twilight said, now even more confused.

Luna was still looking up. "We are confused. What is it we are supposed to be looking at?"

"Nothing," Twilight said, putting slight pressure on Luna's neck, indicating she could lower her head, "That's just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie."

"I'm here!" The all too familiar fabulous voice of Rarity could be heard as she trotted down the road. "What is it I had to come see, Pinkie Pie?" Rarity asked and then saw the machine. "And just what is this?"

"Feast your eyes on this, everypony! This is the super fantabulous Super Adventurifier 9001!" Pinkie exclaimed, throwing her hooves out wide as she appeared at the top left side of the tall machine.

"And what does it do, exactly?" Luna asked, finally pulling off her cloak. Twilight's friends seemed to be unperturbed by her presence, and the cloak was rather warm.

"I don't know!" Pinkie said. "But it has the word 'adventure' in it. It must be lots of fun!"

"Well, here's a switch," Rainbow indicated pointing to the lever on the opposite side of the machine. "Let's yank it. Maybe something cool will happen."

"I don't know about this, you guys. We shouldn't tamper with things we do not understand," Twilight said apprehensively.

"But there is a good chance it causes 'fun', yes?" Luna inquired.

"Absolutely!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Excited, Luna declared, "WE SAYEST: GO FOR IT, PINK ONE!"

"Okie doki loki!" Jumping on top of the machine, Pinkie then waltzed over to its far side and jumped onto the lever before dangling from it by her front hooves and pulling the lever down. Instantly, the reels began to spin. Jack in the box music began to play, but as it did the machine began to bounce and sputter, and produced a multitude of loud noises, scaring poor Fluttershy who took cover behind Rainbow Dash.

Suddenly a weird black and white swirl began to emerge from the center of the machine and flow outwards. Weird bursts of lightning began blasting out from the top, as it burst off and the machine began to go out of control. The ground began to shake.

"P-i-i-i-i-inkie P-i-i-i-i-ie," Dash said, her voice trembling from the tremors. "Wha-a-a-t's going o-o-o-on?"

"I don't know, but isn't this lots of fun?" Pinkie said. Miraculously, her voice was unaffected by the quake.

"We need to shut this off!" Twilight exclaimed as the rumbling turned into simple wobbling that bent and twisted the very fabric of reality like particularly wobbly jelly. Using her horn, Twilight tried to pull the lever again, but the moment she did the bottom of the machine opened and revealed a glowing green portal. The portal began to suck with a forceful gale that even Rainbow Dash would be unable to escape. Twilight tried to deactivate the machine, but that only made the machine pull harder.  
Things went from bad to worse when Fluttershy was yanked from the ground by the wind, pulled towards the portal. Her body was long enough that she was able to put her hooves in between the sides of the opened bottom and not get pulled in, but her wings were tugged on from their tucked in position, pulling her in.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, I'm coming!" Rainbow Dash darted towards her friend at quick speeds, but Rainbow Dash's landing was not secure and she crashed head first into Fluttershy's stomach, both of them falling into the portal.

"Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy!" Applejack darted forward towards the portal and charged straight into the entrance.

"Applejack!" Twilight called to her, but the young earth pony's mind was made up. She was not about to leave Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to their fates.

"Whee! This must be how the adventure starts! Geronimo!" Pinkie exclaimed and tucked her hind hooves up towards her body and wrapped her forehooves around her, willfully letting her get sucked in.

"Princess, what do we do?" Twilight shouted over the wind, fighting the inrush as she and Rarity took cover behind the much larger, more powerful Princess Luna.

"We haven't the faintest idea! We were about to ask thee that very same question!" Luna answered.

"We have to do something!" Rarity complained, "This wind is ruining my mane. And that machine took our friends!"

"Princess Luna!" Twilight shouted, "Do you think you can pull the lever again with your magic? I'm not strong enough!"

"We shall try!" Luna exclaimed. She tried, but found herself unable; the swirs of magic were too powerful, and entirely out of control. "The contraption appears to be stationary, and it does not bend to our will, Twilight Sparkle!"

"Try harder!" Twilight pleaded.

"But what if she breaks it?" Rarity asked.

"We can't just abandon our friends to their fates!" Twilight told her.

"But if the machine breaks, what if we're unable to get them back?" Rarity asked her, only for a twig to clonk her in the face and send her spiraling into the portal.

"Rarity!" Twilight shouted.

"Of all the things that could happen, this is _the_ WORST _POSSIBLE __**THING!**__"_

"Princess Luna, what do we do now?"

Luna looked at Twilight, then around the chaotic area and then straight into the portal. "In times of crisis, sometimes it is best for one to strike the problem at its source!"

"Are you saying we should go into the portal after our friends?" Twilight asked.

"That is precisely what we are suggesting!" Princess Luna shouted. Using her teeth, she picked Twilight up, tossed her onto her back and dashed towards the machine- only to realize she was just as tall as the machine itself. She crouched down to examine the portal. She was too big to fit through it. She stood up and gestured at the small portal with her hoof. "NOW SEE HERE!" Luna exclaimed at the machine as though it were a real thing. "WE ARE A ROYAL PRINCESS OF CANTERLOT, AND YOU SHALL MAKE THIS ENTRANCE WIDE ENOUGH FOR US!"

Suddenly, the machine imploded upon itself making the entire portal as big as the previously sturdy machine.

"Um… I guess that works," Twilight stated as she and Luna were sucked in. They tumbled through the green and black abyss separated, from the forceful winds. Their destination and destiny were unknown, but one thing could be for certain. Twilight was about to take a journey that would teach her many values about the magic of friendship. Elsewhere in the abyss Pinkie Pie sang as she tumbled through it.

* * *

**I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was / To learn about friends is my test, to be one is my cause / I will travel across the land searching far and wide / Each Pokemon to understand the friendship that's inside / POKEMON (friendship is magic) / It's you and me / Our friendship is destiny / POKEMON / Oh we all are friends / And we will get home again / POKEMON (friendship is magic) / Our hearts so true / Our friendship will pull us through / You teach me and I'll teach you / PO-KE-MON (friendship is magic) / Friendship is magic / Yeaah / Every challenge along the way with courage I will go / I will battle every day if it means going home / Come with me the time is right we must stay as one / No matter what we all are friends and have a lot of fun / POKEMON (friendship is magic) / It's you and me / Our friendship is destiny / POKEMON / Oh we all are friends / And we will get home again / POKEMON (friendship is magic) / Our hearts so true / Our friendship will pull us through / You teach me and I'll teach you / PO-KE-MON (friendship is magic) / Friendship is magic / Friendship is magic / Friendship is MAGIC! / Friendship is Magic, YEAH! / POKEMON (friendship is magic) / It's you and me / Our friendship is destiny / POKEMON / Oh we all are friends / And we will get home again / POKEMON (friendship is magic) / Our hearts so true / Our friendship will pull us through / You teach me and I'll teach you / PO-KE-MON (friendship is magic) / Friendship is magic / Pokemon**

* * *

First, her coat of fur disappeared, leaving her skin bare. Her tail had vanished, with no traces that it had ever been there. Her hooves followed suit, splitting into fingers and toes, her legs changing into long, thin arms and legs. A strange sensation went through her as her bone structure and innards magically restructured themselves; it felt like being turned inside out. She was turning human. The sensations overwhelming her, Twilight drifted into unconsciousness.

When she finally woke up, she swore she could hear Applejack calling her name. "Twilight! Hey! Wake up, Sugarcube."

Twilight slowly opened her eyes as she lay on her back in soft grass. The sun was right in her eyes, but she couldn't mistake that blonde mane anywhere. However, as her eyes adjusted, Twilight noticed that Applejack didn't quite look like Applejack. She had no fur, and was wearing strange clothes. Panicking, Twilight backed away.

"Wh-what happened to you?" Suddenly she bolted up onto her hind legs, only to notice she was on two legs- not four. She looked at herself, seeing her five fingered, tan hands and her feet covered by shoes with dark purple denim pants over her legs. "More importantly, what happened to me?"

"Calm down there, Twi'. I reckon the same thing happened to everypony else." Applejack said soothingly.

"What _are_ we, though?" Twilight stated. "Why do we look like this? And," she grabbed at her B-cup chest, covered by a dark blue sweater vest and a white button down shirt, "what these things growing out of my chest?"

"Probably the same things growing out of mine," Applejack said pushing hers together, which were bigger than Twilight's, a small size C. The farm pony was wearing an orange t-shirt, with her cutie mark on it in the center. She was still wearing her hat and her hair was still blonde and now tied into a single braid. She was wearing blue jeans, with the cuffs rolled up a bit and spurred boots. Though they were hidden by her pants, her thick muscular legs were still intact and she had some muscle on her arms as well.

"They're human breasts, and human is what we've all become." A mature voice resonated from behind Twilight and Applejack. Both turned their heads to see a creature exactly like them, but looking much more mature than either of them. The creature was wearing long black satin gloves, a sleeveless, long lilac dress, and blue high heeled shoes with lilac stockings. She had had light blue, wavy hair that covered her right eye. She had bigger 'human breasts' as she called them than Applejack: Double Ds.

Twilight could only make a guess. "Princess Luna?"

"Tis us, Twilight Sparkle." she answered.

"What did you just say we were? Hu-man?" Applejack asked.

"We shall save our explanations for the moment till all of our subjects are before us. Where art the Pink one, Miss Rarity, the Rainbow one and Miss Fluttershy?" Luna asked.

As if on cue, all four transformed ponies appeared on the grass lying on their backs. Fluttershy, with her pink hair unchanged, was wearing a bulky yellow sweater, tight black leggings and gray boots. Her breasts were almost as big Luna's.

Pinkie Pie was wearing a dark pink shirt with her cute mark on it, just like Applejack. She was wearing it over a sleeveless solid color light pink undershirt, along with a short pink skirt and high blue and yellow socks with slip on shoes. Her breasts were almost as big as Fluttershy's, but notably smaller.

Rainbow Dash's ridiculously colored mane had lost none of its outlandishness; it was as multicolored as always. She was wearing a dark blue racing jacket with a hood. It was unzipped, and she had a gray shirt underneath it, her cutie mark on her shirt as well. She was wearing teal blue denim pants and red sneakers. She was slightly more well-endowed than Applejack, but only by a little; the size was noticeable, but not as much as the difference between Pinkie and Fluttershy.

Rarity's hair was still purple, and came down to her mid-back. She was wearing a white button down shirt, like Twilight, and black bell bottom jeans. She was wearing nice black shoes, but not high heels like Luna and she was the only member of the group with painted nails. Her breasts were bigger than Rainbow Dash's, but smaller than Pinkie Pie's.

After the initial wake up and panic Luna was able to order everyone to calm down with a mighty: "WE ORDER THEE TO LINE UP AND LET US EXPLAIN OUR PREDICAMENT!" All of the transformed ponies lined up. In order from left to right: Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy on the end. "Listen up, our little ponies!" Luna said, as she began to pace back and forth, "We doth not know how it came to pass, but we have all been turned into humans and transported into this strange land." Luna pointed to a mountain far off in the distance with a single finger. "Look yonder! That mountain is unfamiliar to our eyes!" she pointed to the town below the high hill the transformed ponies were on. "And that town down there is not Ponyville."

"So what's going on exactly?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Pinkie Pie, what did you do?" Twilight asked.

"I took us on an adventure!" Pinkie pie jumped out of line.

"Yes pink one, adventure we have found, but at a very bizarre price," Luna stated.

"How do you know about humans, Luna? I've heard the term, but I had no idea they looked like this," Twilight stated.

"You spend a thousand years on the moon and you gain a certain perspective on things." Luna said and picked up her volume. "Equestria is but one of many worlds. In our world, humans are mythical. Here, we presume, they are not."

"What are humans, exactly?" Dash said, flexing her arms. "I mean, I don't even have any wings! This sucks!"

"Humans are a race of primates." Luna nodded sagely. "As a species, they are frail of body- so much weaker than a pony, and devoid of magic- but they are clever and inventive. When they saw they had no wings, they eventually built things that did. When they saw they had no magic, they invented "science" instead."

"Prima-what-now?" Applejack said, sounding confused.

"Primates." Twilight explained. "It's a sort of ape."

"We're monkeys?" Dash exclaimed?

"Apes." Twilight corrected her. "There's a difference."

"Indeed," Luna nodded sagely. "These humans are weak, but they are numerous and clever- I am told. I saw many worlds from the moon, and in my experience the humans seem capable of doing great good and great evil alike."

"Walkin' on two legs, that just don't seem right to me." Applejack grumbled.

"Tis the situation with which we all must cope," Luna said. "No amount of grumbling will help."

Fluttershy whimpered, and Dash put an arm around her shoulder. "Take it easy, all right?" She said sweetly. "We're still ponies on the inside. We'll get out of this, you'll see."

"These humans have the... _strangest_ forms," Rarity said, viewing her body with skepticism. "My flank is just... so much smaller. I'll never be able to attract the colt of my dreams with such a pitiful shape- oh, of all the worst things that could happen, this was-"

"Not now, element of generosity!" Luna snapped, interrupting Rarity before she could throw a fit. "Now then, as Twilight so inquired early as to these mounds upon our chests. These are called breasts," Luna pointed at her cleavage, "Though you may find them referred to by different terms by other humans. They are used to feed their young, among other things. They are also used in human mating rituals."

"Ugh, we have _udders_?" Rainbow Dash groaned.

"They are a symbol of femininity in the human species, and are a result of what humans refer to as something called puberty." All the former ponies looked confused. "It's quite all right. I barely understand it myself. I suppose you could say instead of obtaining cutie marks that humans go through this phase called puberty." Rarity raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Rarity?"

"Why are all our breasts different sizes?" she asked.

"Human growth varies from person to person as the term used to describe each other is used. Males of this species are attracted to these two objects for some reason or another and for some reason they are attracted to larger breasts. The bigger yours are, the more likely you are to attract male- or occasionally female- attention." Luna informed.

Starting with Twilight, all of the former ponies looked down the row to notice Fluttershy's rather large chest. The former pony covered herself as if it were instinct in embarrassment.

"So if we're humans now," Rainbow Dash raised her hand, "How is it we're able to function like humans so easily?"

"Oh, that's 'cause it would be awkward if we had to spend two or three chapters getting used to becoming humans instead of jumping right into becoming Pokemon trainers!" Pinkie jumped out of line again.

"We do not know what you mean by chapters, pink one, but it does appear as if our brains have been properly altered to respond to human instincts and motion," Luna stated.

"It must've happened while we were in the portal," Twilight deduced.

"I have another question," Rarity raised her hand. "Must we wear these clothes at all times? I feel a little uncomfortable without my fur."

"It is human custom to keep ones clothes on at all times. It is also in most cases considered socially unacceptable for a female to walk around with her breasts uncovered by clothing." Luna informed, "and yet despite that, males are aroused when a female has her breasts or genitals exposed."

"I am never taking my clothes off!" Fluttershy squeaked, holding her arms even tighter around her body, blushing.

"So... what was that you said about 'mating rituals', Princess Luna?" Twilight inquired, sounding shy.

"It's a funny thing about humans- from what I've seen, their mating rituals never end."

"What do you mean?"

"For whatever reason, humans mate all the time, even when they do not need to. Some of the younger ones mate several times a day."

"Several times? _Every day_?" Twilight said, sounding baffled.

"Some of them, at least. I suspect this is why there are so many of them. It usually decreases drastically when they marry, though."

"Every day, huh?" Rainbow Dash said, smirking. "You don't say..."

"Say Pinkie Pie, what was that you said earlier about something you called Pokemon?" Applejack asked her.

"Applejack, are you really going to trust what Pinkie Pie says?" Twilight was confused. "Princess Luna seems to know a lot more about what's going on."

"Pinkie was right about the Parasprites, remember?" Applejack reminded her. Twilight dropped the argument, but wordlessly looked to Luna.

"We are unfamiliar with the pink one's terminology. Tell us, pink one, about these Pokemon as you called them!" Luna requested earnestly.

Pinkie dashed away instantly and came back with a chalkboard and a shopping cart. In the shopping cart there were two brown leather belt pouches, two brown leather shoulder bags, a green backpack, a white purse, a black purse and a rectangular cardboard box. Pinkie handed the purses to Luna and Rarity, and the belt pouches to Twilight and Apple Jack. She gave the backpack to Rainbow Dash, handed one shoulder bag to Fluttershy and put on the other one herself. She then set the box down on the ground and kicked the cart away as it wheeled down the mountain until it crashed.

Pinkie then put on a scholar's cap, took out a baton and pointed to the chalkboard. "We now exist in a world of Pokemon," Pinkie said gesturing to the chalk drawing of a weird mouse thing with a jagged tail, "Pokemon are critters that live in this land and do a variety of things. There are people called Pokemon trainers that go out and adventure with Pokemon," Pinkie gestured to the ball on the chalkboard, "These capsules called Pokeballs can capture wild Pokemon and befriend them to make them docile pets. And that's what we're about to do!" She tossed the chalkboard up into the air, and it sailed away without a trace. No one was going to comment on the lack of sense that made; it was just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie. Pinkie then tore open the cardboard box. "Here everypo… everybody!" Pinkie said, adapting to the human language. "There's Pokemon in here for each of you. We can carry up to six, the rest are in storage, and we can exchange our current Pokemon parties at Pokemon centers." Pinkie tossed three or four Pokeballs to each of her friends and then tossed a small mechanical device to them.

"What's this?" Twilight asked.

"That's called a Pokedex. With it you can learn about any Pokemon in existence. Right now there are six-hundred and forty-nine Pokemon in the known universe, but that number is bound to increase." Pinkie looked through the computer screen of the brony reading this tale. "Isn't that right, Nintendo?"

Luna looked in the direction Pinkie Pie was looking, saw naught but the horizon and just shook her head.

_I suppose I'll have to take some time to learn about all the Pokemon I can when there's time._ Twilight thought to herself.

"So uh, what's in these fancy things?" Applejack asked looking at one.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that. Draconichero21 will stick that into your brain in between this chapter and the next and no matter what capsule you pick you'll always pick the Pokemon you want that's on your team," Pinkie stated.

"Uh… right," Applejack didn't want to try and figure Pinkie out and just put the balls away in her pouch.

"Tell us, pink one, since you know so much," Luna stated, "What is the objective of this adventure? How do we return to our fair homeland of Equestria?"

Pinkie shrugged. "I don't know," but then beamed up with, "But isn't this exciting? We get to be Pokemon trainers!" She jumped up and down.

"But what do we do then? Where are we supposed to go? If you can't tell us, who can?" Twilight asked.

"I can help you with that," a dark, deep voice exuded over the soon-to-be trainer's heads.

"That voice… but there's no way." Twilight looked up at the sky.

Suddenly in a flash of green smoke, all of the soon-to-be trainers looked to see a male human standing before them. He was dressed in a brown suit with a yellow button down shirt and a red tie. He had white hair combed back with a goatee and had two black stripes running through his hair. He had red irises, but his sclera was yellow. Luna recognized him immediately simply from his voice. "Discord." she said, contempt in her voice.

"But that's impossible!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Yeah! We turned you to stone!" Rainbow Dash scowled.

"Oh relax, my little ponies. Or should I say my little Pokemon Trainers? I've simply been brought back to be allowed to fulfill the much needed antagonist role of your adventure." Discord rotated his wrist, "Much to my dismay, once this adventure is over I will unfortunately go back to being stone." He folded his arms behind his back and grinned at the trainers. "That is, if you can eventually beat me."

"We will stop you!" Twilight exclaimed with a frown.

"Oh Twilight, you don't have the ability to contend with me yet," Discord told her, "If you want to have any chance of defeating me and return to your world, you have to play out this adventure the way it's supposed to be played out."

"And just how do we do that?" Applejack asked.

"Simple. You'll wander through all the towns in this region, the Chowa Region, and collect eight gym badges from gym leaders across the land. Defeat all eight and you can enter the Pokemon League and take on the Elite Four," Discord smiled impishly, "beat all of them and you have rights to face the champion, the most powerful trainer in all of the Chowa Region."

"And I presume that would be you." Twilight scowled.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Who can say?" Discord chuckled.

"How can we expect you to play fair?" Rainbow Dash accused.

"How ironic, Rainbow Dash, that you would accuse someone of not playing fair," Discord said and rubbed his thumb and forefinger together. "Nevertheless, after I leave you my power will be restricted as well. There is a greater force at hand here, controlling this world."

"Oh that would be Draconichero21, the creator of the Adventurizer 9001!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Yes… of course, that's it." Discord chuckled finding Pinkie's outlandish statements just as awkward as all the others. "Now then," Discord looked up at the sun, "I believe it's time for me to take my leave. See you later, my little Pokemon Trainers. Do try to catch as many as you can," Discord then disappeared.

"Well, everypony," Twilight began.

"Body," Pinkie corrected.

"Right… body," Twilight felt so awkward, "It looks like we've got ourselves into a new journey. I don't know how much we can trust Discord, but he always sticks to his rules in the end. Come on." She pointed to the town below the hill the ponies were standing on, "Let's head into town."

And just like that, a new journey began. The ponies from Equestria became the Pokemon Trainers of the Chowa Region. What excitement would await them? What hazards would befall them? The adventures were just beginning.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**(A/N: And that'll just about do it for chapter 1. Next chapter, now that the ponies have been established as humans I'll be switching to human terminology and I'll be handwaving how they suddenly become accustomed to being humans. Since I made the Adventurizer 9001 as Pinkie pointed out I control everything so if I want to handwave that the ponies have become accustomed and understanding of their situation then that's what I'll do. Since this is a crack fic you can expect a lot of flimsy explanations that you're just supposed to chalk up to the craziness of the situation. Also everybrony, since this is a kid's story I didn't make the ponies human for less than noble reasons if you catch my drift. I just, as did my beta Greatkingrat88, thought that ponies training other creatures would present… problems. Two off the top of my head. Scenario 1: If they're just seven ponies in a human world some trainers might mistake them for actual Pokemon. Scenario 2: Rapidash and Ponyta are pony pokemon. Imagine if one of them had a Ponyta or Rapidash and it was male. There's your second problem and that includes every Pokemon in the Field Egg group. We certainly don't need a horny Raticate, Tauros or Donphan doing naughty things to the Mane Six or Luna and having any of the ponies carrying their eggs. Well anyway, more stuff in the next chapter. Sorry no Pinkie Pie here, she's helping the others understand what's going on more).**


	2. The Magic of a Pokeball

**(A/N: Welcome back. As a reminder I am going into full blown human terminology this time and the ponies are a little more accustomed to being human. Pinkie's still helping in-universe so she can't be here right now. Sorry everybrony. Special thanks to Greatkingrat88 at deviantart for his help with betaing my work).**

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and Pokemon, are copyrighted to their respective owners, Hasbro and Nintendo.

* * *

**Route A**

Together, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Luna headed down to town. In their time since meeting Discord, the seven ladies had all had time to meet their new, precious friends. Applejack, Fluttershy and Luna each had three Pokemon apiece; the rest of the gals had four.

Pinkie Pie's party consisted of Mime Jr., Beldum, Magikarp, and Mudkip. Rainbow Dash's party had Tirtouga, Starly, Pidgey and Zubat. Rarity's Pokemon were Shinx, Purrloin, Skitty and Meowth. Twilight's team contained Hoothoot, Ponyta (oh the irony), Solosis, and Charmander. Applejack's trio was Lilipup, Poochyena and Electrike. Fluttershy had an Igglybuff, an Eevee and a Munna. And finally, Luna was the trainer of a Deino, a Sandile, and a Zorua. None of the girls were invasive enough to learn their Pokemon's genders, but Twilight said she'd look through her Pokedex and try to make determinations next time they were out of their Pokeballs.

Twilight was studiously going through her Pokedex non-stop, learning everything she could about each Pokemon from Abomasnow to Zweilous. Once she reached Arceus, Pinkie grabbed some head phones, because the Pokedex' constant chatter was getting on everyone's nerves. Pinkie Pie was currently telling Rainbow Dash all about Pokemon battles. Dash was eager to learn all about Pokemon battles; she could not believe that something so awesome could exist.

Fluttershy had been listening to the conversation and was very off put by it. She had seen how adorable her Eevee was. How could someone even think about forcing such an adorable critter into something as brutal as battle? Rarity herself had problems with the concept of Pokemon battles, though that was because she considered them "uncouth".

Fluttershy's other problem, at first, was that she considered the idea of forcefully domesticating Pokemon was cruel, and the idea of confining them into Pokeballs just as cruel. Pinkie had to explain to her that Pokemon grew extremely tired if they exerted too much energy, so they rested when in their Pokeballs, which was more spacious than Fluttershy realized. Pinkie also explained that wild Pokemon that didn't want to be caught generally fled from trainers, and that their appearance was a sign that they believed they could take the trainer on. Fluttershy accepted the explanation, but she still walked the entire way staring at her Eevee's Pokeball.

Still, despite the problems, along Route A the group continued to walk, until Pinkie noticed the grass was tall enough to creep around everyone's ankles.

"Company, halt!" she shouted.

Everyone froze. "What is it Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked her.

"Wild Pokemon live in tall grasses," Pinkie said. And then, seemingly out of nowhere, she grabbed a red baseball cap with a white back. "I'm gonna make sure we catch the first one we see!"

"What's with the hat?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"This is the standard Pokemon Trainer hat. Every trainer who's any trainer wears a hat similar to this," Pinkie stated.

"Well you're the expert, I guess..." Twilight said.

"Yes, and as the expert, everyone follow me!" Pinkie strutted forward. "I'm gonna teach you all how to catch a Pokemon." She led her group around the route off the road, looking for wild Pokemon. Before long, they spotted one, and Pinkie pointed it out. "There it is!" She was pointing to a yellowish-brown shrew creature with a white belly.

"What is it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight held up her Pokedex. "Sandshrew, the mouse pokemon. Sandshrew are burrowers that live in arid regions- They generally only come up to the surface to hunt for food. It is able to instnantly roll up into a ball at any time."

"Who wants to catch it?" Pinkie asked.

"I reckon I'll try," Applejack said, adjusting her hat. "Looks like my kind of critter."

"That's the spirit, Applejack!"

"But don't we need more pokeballs to catch them?" Twilight asked.

"Dashie has all of our needs in her backpack," Pinkie said suddenly opening said backpack and pulling out a few pokeballs. "Here you go Applejack," she handed them to her. "Now go get him."

"All right, here goes," Applejack said, approaching the Sandshrew. "Hey, you!"

The Sandshrew looked at Applejack and pointed at itself with its claw.

"Yeah, that's right, I'm talking to you. I'm gonna catch you, got that?" Applejack asked the Sandshrew.

The creature took a defensive stance.

"Oh! It accepted her challenge!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"This is so exciting!" Rainbow shouted.

Applejack reached into her backpack and pulled out a Pokeball. "Poochyena, come on out!"

The gray and black dog appeared with the announcement of its name.

"Alright Poochyena, attack that Sandshrew. Use your Tackle attack!" Applejack ordered. Accepting Applejack's order, Poochyena prepared to attack.

"But wait! Before you can catch it, we have to do the opening number!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Say what now?" Applejack asked.

* * *

**My little pony, my little pony aaahhhhh / My little pony / I used to wonder what Pokemon could be (my little pony) / Until you introduced its wonders to me / Big adventures / Tons of fun / Training them to be / Faithful and strong / Showing kindness is an easy feat and battles make it all complete you have my little pony / We are going to make a lot of brand new friends.**

* * *

"What in the name of Celestia just happened?" Applejack asked.

"Typical Pinkie Pie stuff, now catch that thing!" Rainbow Dash urged.

"Right! Poochyena, do what you were about to do before before that weird stuff happened!" Applejack ordered. Once again accepting its trainer's order, Applejack's pokemon pounced. The Sandshrew suddenly curled up, and spun towards the Poochyena.

"Ah, that's its rollout attack!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Poochyena, watch out!" Applejack shouted. Her Pokemon dodged. "Good job, now bite!" Applejack ordered.

Fluttershy didn't want to watch any more, and covered her eyes. Tackling and spinning she could handle, but she couldn't watch these critters bite one another.

In retaliation to being bitten in the paw, after flinging Poochyena off it and the little dog landed on its feet, the wild Sandshrew bit Applejack's Poochyena. In retaliation, without an order from Applejack, her Poochyena tackled and knocked the Sandshrew down.

"Perfect!" Applejack exclaimed, and prepared a Pokeball. "Pokeball, go!" Applejack let fly the ball at the wild Sandshrew. The ball shook once… twice… thrice… caught! "YEE-HAW!" Applejack cheered and went over and picked up her Pokeball. "I caught me a Sandshrew!"

"Great job, Applejack!" Twilight complimented.

"Aw shucks, that was probably beginner's luck or somethin'," Applejack replied, rubbing her hand behind her head. She then knelt down by her Poochyena. "You okay, partner?" Her Poochyena just licked her hand. Applejack laughed. "Seems you're doing just fine," She pulled out her Poochyena's pokeball. "Why don't you get some rest?" Her Poochyena returned to its Pokeball.

So does everybody understand how it works?" Pinkie Pie asked. Most of the party seemed to nod their heads. All of them…except Fluttershy.

"It's horrible!" All of the ponies noticed that she was incredibly upset. There were even tears in her eyes. "How can you do such things to these poor little critters? It's just animal cruelty!"

"Aw c'mon Fluttershy, it's not like that at all," Applejack answered back, "Poochyena wouldn't 'a dun it if he didn't want to."

"But they're intentionally getting themselves hurt! What happens when you go up against another trainer's Pokemon? Then you just fight until one of them falls unconscious. If that's what being a Pokemon Trainer is about, then I don't want to be one!" Fluttershy opened up her shoulder bag and sized up her Pokeballs.

"Fluttershy, what are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"I'm releasing all of my Pokemon back into the wild!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "It's just cruel!"

"Fluttershy, don't you think you're overreacting?" Twilight asked her.

"No! I don't want to do this to them. They deserve better," Tearful, she let all of her Pokemon out their balls. They all looked at her. "You're all free to go." She told them. "I don't want to be your trainer. You should be free. It's not right for me to use you like that."

Her Igglybuff and her Munna left without a fuss, but her Eevee stayed.

"Didn't you hear me? I said go!"

Her Eevee didn't move. It just wagged its tail, and showed off its big, adorable eyes to its trainer and mewed.

Fluttershy, not wanting to have to say it again, simply ran off towards town. "Ah, Fluttershy!" Twilight called.

"It's not safe to go in tall grass if you're not a trainer!" Pinkie Pie cried. "Come on girls, we need to go after her!" The five of them went after the Pokemonless Fluttershy, leaving her Eevee on the hill. It let out a confused mew.

Fluttershy didn't stop running until she reached town. Rainbow Dash was the first person to go up to her. "Hey, Fluttershy what's the matter? Why did you do that?"

"Because I can't bear to watch it! How many times do I need to say it?" Fluttershy asked, still tearing up.

"Let it go, Rainbow Dash," Twilight told her, "Let's leave Fluttershy alone to do as she wants. We're in town now, so we should be okay. Not every human is a Pokemon Trainer. She'll be fine."

"Yes, Twilight's right. Let's leave Fluttershy here and go to the Pokemon center and make sure all of our Pokemon are in tip top shape," Rarity suggested.

"You gonna be okay by yourself?" Applejack asked Fluttershy.

Fluttershy nodded wiping a tear from her eye. Applejack simply patted her affectionately on the shoulder, and joined her friends to walk about the streets of the town they had entered: Cutenesta City. The city was circular in design with tall buildings of gray, light pink and purple pastels. There were no set walkways, and everything was covered in white marble tile. There was even a fountain in the center of the town square. Wooden benches were strewn all about.

Fluttershy walked around the bustling streets by herself, trying to regain her composure. As she did so, she could see many trainers with their Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. In one location there was a trainer tossing out a Frisbee, letting his Furret and Quilava dive after it. One would catch it in its mouth and the other would chase the one with the Frisbee back to their trainer, who affectionately rubbed the winner behind the ear.

Fluttershy moved her gaze; she didn't want to do anything to do with Pokemon. She could see only abuse and use coming out of these relationships. She turned her head and saw a Machoke helping a woman carry a bag of groceries.

"How selfish," Fluttershy thought aloud. Although the Machoke was smiling, Fluttershy saw it only as slave labor. She didn't understand how these creatures could revere humans so. From what she had seen with Applejack, Pokemon were nothing but critters raised to fight at the trainer's whim, used to do tasks humans were too lazy to do themselves. To top it off, money was given to the winner of a Pokemon battle. Fluttershy felt absolutely disgusted with the whole thing, wondering how this could possibly be considered adventure. Pokemon were animals and animals deserved to be free, not forcefully domesticated and used as slave labor or entertainment! That was just evil, cruel, even diabolic.

Leaving the bench she was on, Fluttershy walked around Cutenesta city even more. However, no matter where she looked, all she saw were trainers and Pokemon together. She didn't understand- why did the Pokemon accept this? Why did they let themselves be used for manual labor and entertainment? She could not understand, not for the life of her. The very idea of it was revolting to poor, kind Fluttershy.  
She sat her butt down by a fountain, sulking. As she sat there, she saw a young boy run across the plaza chasing after a Rattata that had taken his hat.

_It serves him right, who knows what cruel things he's probably done to that poor Pokemon._ She watched as the boy caught up and tackled the Rattata, petting it affectionately before the thing placed his hat back on his head, confusing Fluttershy further.

She then looked over on another part of town, where a man appeared to be feeding his Pokemon: a Vulpix. The more Fluttershy looked around, the more she saw things in a different light. She kept seeing people treating their Pokemon with kindness and affection, and slowly, she began to understand.

Applejack was right: the Pokemon wouldn't do anything if they didn't want to, and now she understood even more than that. Pinkie Pie was right too. Wild Pokemon sought companionship. Pokeballs didn't forcefully domesticate Pokemon. They were the magic to make Pokemon and people friends with one another.

_Friends,_ Fluttershy realized and then swallowed as a tear rolled down her cheek. "What have I done? Those were my friends." Covering her face in her hands, Fluttershy ran to the town entrance. She wished she could take it back. She had made three friends instantaneously, and she had given all of them up. For what? So they could be happy? They were happy already, and she had told them to leave. She was the cruel one. Now breaking off into a run, Fluttershy hoped and hoped as she reached the edge of the city that she could find at least one of her released Pokemon.

She ran out of the town, to the edge of the tall grass, and she knew that she could go no further. Wild Pokemon would attack her if she ran out into the tall grass on her own. She had her three pokeballs, but Pinkie had said that Pokemon had to be weakened first in order to be caught. Fluttershy slumped to her knees, and continued to cry.

"Wooleeet!" Fluttershy heard a familiar mewl and opened her eyes. Sitting in front of her was her previously released Eevee. She could tell it was hers; a wild Eevee wouldn't have such a concerned look on its face. "Woolet?"

"Eevee?" Fluttershy sniffed. The critter nodded.

Fluttershy's eyes watered more and she picked up the adorable little critter in her arms holding it to her body.

"Oh Eevee, I'm so sorry!" Fluttershy sobbed. She cradled her Eevee like a newborn babe. "I didn't realize what being a trainer meant. I didn't realize that you and I were friends." She held her Eevee out in front of her, holding it underneath its forearms. "Can you forgive me for being so foolish and naïve?"

Without a word, Fluttershy's Eevee jumped out of her arms, sprang up onto her shoulder, and then pawed at Fluttershy's shoulder bag, trying to open it. Fluttershy smiled, and believed she understood. She removed a Pokeball from her bag and put it on the ground. Eevee tapped it with its adorable little nose, and let itself be caught. Fluttershy picked the ball back up and rubbed it affectionately against her cheek as she stood all the way up. Then she let Eevee back out.

"I'm not letting you go this time, but… Eevee… I don't want you to spend all day cooped up in that Pokeball. I want you out here in the world, with me."

"Wooleet!" With a cute cry, Eevee jumped up onto Fluttershy's shoulder and nuzzled itself against its trainer's cheek. Fluttershy then scooped Eevee up into her arms, and cradled it like she had been doing before.

"Come on," Fluttershy said, "Let's go take you to a Pokemon Center." Fluttershy carried her Eevee to the center, and saw her friends there, all waiting in the lobby.

"Oh Fluttershy, have you calmed down?" Twilight asked her.

"Yes," Fluttershy said in her usual calm manner, petting her Eevee as she held it in her arms.

"Hey, I see your Eevee found you," Rainbow Dash said. "Does this mean you changed your mind about being a trainer?"

"Yes," Fluttershy nodded. She set down her Eeevee as it hopped up on the coffee table and sat down in a chair next to Twilight. "Twilight, I know we're in a strange world and Spike's not here, but do you think you could write a letter for us to give to her next time we see her?"

"Oh, did you learn something about friendship?" Twilight asked her.

"Yes," Fluttershy nodded again.

"I wish I could, but I don't have any scrolls or even a quill," Twilight said.

"Don't worry!" Pinkie popped up from behind the couch and then zoomed over to Rainbow Dash, "Dashie has a notebook and pen in her backpack." She acquired the proper items.

"How am I even carrying all these things?" Rainbow Dash inquired, "This bag feels like it's empty!" She received no answer.

With notebook and pen in hand Twilight began to take a note for Fluttershy.

"Dear Princess Celestia," Fluttershy began, "Today we started a journey in a world very different from our own. Here there are exotic creatures called Pokemon, that are basically wild animals... and we turned into humans. At first, I thought that Pokemon were used by their trainers and owners for nothing but manual labor and entertainment," As Fluttershy spoke, her Eevee was scratching its ear with its back leg. "But I learned that Pokemon aren't like that. Pokemon that live with humans want to live with humans. They are their friends, and we should never release our friends. I learned that lesson the hard way, and I hope I'll get my other friends back too. Your faithful subject, Fluttershy."

"Our sister should be pleased with this letter. Fairest Twilight, we will gladly store that for you if you wish." Luna said.

"Thanks, Luna." Twilight tore out the notebook page and handed it to Luna who put it in her purse for safekeeping.

"So, have you girls learned anything while I was gone?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, Twilight got a map and found out where the first gym leader is." Rainbow Dash said.

"Really? Where?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's in a place called Griffinsdale. It's not far from here, only a few days journey along Routes B and C," Twilight answered.

"Do we have proper supplies?" Fluttershy asked.

Pinkie patted Rainbow Dash's backpack, "Dashie's got us covered."

"We should take a chance to rest at least before we head out. We should be at our best before we head out on adventure," Twilight suggested, "Besides, I want to continue going through the Pokedex. I'm already in the Ds."

"I guess I'll take a look around town and see if there's anything exciting to do," Rainbow Dash said, "Who knows, maybe some trainers would want to battle me."

"Ooh! Me too!" Pinkie exclaimed, and then gasped. "I wonder if I could find a fishing rod. We really need one!"

Though everyone dismissed this as being typical Pinkie Pie, fishing rods were very useful at catching water type Pokemon. Besides just her, Applejack joined Rainbow Dash for a walk around town as well.

"I'm going to see more about these Pokemon Contests I've been hearing about," Rarity stated, "They sound simply magnificent."

"What are you going to do?" Twilight asked Luna and Fluttershy.

"We thought we might spend time with our new friends outside town, that we might become better acquainted with them." Luna stated.

"That… actually doesn't sound too bad," Fluttershy stated.

"You should get your Eevee checked out first, Fluttershy. It said in the manual in Rainbow Dash's bag that regularly taking a Pokemon to a Pokemon Center is the first step to taking proper care of them," Twilight told her.

"Ah, you're right, I almost forgot- I should take proper care of Eevee," Fluttershy gasped.

"We shall see you all later, then," Luna said as she left the Pokemon center.

After she left and Fluttershy turned her Eevee over to Nurse Joy, she sat in the waiting room and looked out the window as the sun set. She realized how foolish of a mistake she made, but she would vow to correct it. She swore she'd find her Igglybuff and Munna someday. One day she would. But that's a story for another time.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**(A/N: Pinkie: So Fluttershy just set herself down to square 1? Me: Did you expect anything less? Pinkie: Not really. Me: So all the readers probably want to know: why did you pick a Magikarp? Pinkie: Cause of what happens when it finally evolves. I know almost all there is to know about Pokemon. I own a game from every generation even the updated rereleases. Me: Okay, what about Mudkip then? Pinkie: Why not Mudkip? Who doesn't like Mudkips? I think the better question is why did we give Luna a Zorua? Me: Cause Luna's special and therefore deserves to have a semi-legendary. Pinkie: Do levels exist in this fic? Me: No. Pinkie: So it's just like the show then? Me: Pretty much. Pinkie: Okie doki loki! Me: So if any of you have questions about things like Gym Leaders and such leave a comment or a review and I'll be sure to answer it. Pinkie: That's all for now everypony, brony and body. See you later!)**


	3. Enter Team Chaos

**(A/N: Gah! I am so bored waiting for Turnabout Storm Part 3 to come out, though by the time this is posted it's probably already here. Pinkie: That's what happens when you have a beta. Me: It also means higher quality work. Pinkie: Well since we don't have much else to say, happy reading readers).**

Disclaimer: Pokemon and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic copyright their respective owners

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Having left Cutenesta city, the ponies turned pokemon trainers had set off onto Route B, in order to reach Griffinsdale. There, they would challenge the first gym leader of the Chowa Region. Currently, the trainers were taking a break from their trek, and Applejack and Rainbow Dash had taken the chance to train their pokemon skills; now battling each other.

"Poochyena, get on out there!" Applejack tossed her Pokeball.

"I choose you, Starly!" Rainbow Dash released the starling Pokemon.

Pinkie Pie was playing referee. "Begin!"

"Poochyena, use tackle attack!" Applejack ordered. The small black and gray dog charged at Starly, but missed as the bird took flight and moved out of the way.

"Good job, Starly! Now use Quick Attack!" Rainbow Dash commanded.

"Starly!" the bird acknowledged and then charged into Applejack's Poochyena. "Starly!" The little dog went tumbling along the ground, but got up and shook off the strike.

"Poochyena, you okay partner?" Applejack asked it. Poochyena responded with a nod and a cry. "All right then, use Take Down!" Applejack's Poochyena charged again, but once again, Rainbow Dash had the advantage.

"Starly, use Aerial Ace!" Rainbow Dash ordered. With a fierce strike, Starly rammed into Poochyena and spiked it into the air, letting gravity did the rest of the work. Poochyena hit the ground, eyes swirling.

Pinkie Pie held up her left arm. "Poochyena is unable to battle. Victory goes to Dashie and Starly!"

"Poochyena, return!" Applejack called back her Pokemon and then prepared her next one. "Alright Lilipup get on out there!" Applejack released the fuzzy puppy out into the open.

"Jeez, you think you can beat me with these grounded Pokemon? Starly's way better than them. Go Starly! Use Wing Attack!"

"Starly!" Starly charged towards Applejack's Lilipup.

"Lilipup, use Retaliate!" Applejack ordered. As Starly drew near, Lilipup struck back with massive force, slamming Starly into the ground. "Follow up with Reversal!" Applejack commanded. With a quick bash of its tiny hind legs, adding some built up energy storage, Lilipup bashed Rainbow Dash's Starly and knocked it out.

Pinkie Pie held up her right arm. "Starly is unable to battle. Victory goes to Applejack and Lilipup!"

"Starly, return!" Rainbow Dash called her Pokemon back. "I choose you, Pidgey!"

"Gahoo!" The tiny bird appeared.

"Now, use your Gust attack!"

Pidgey charged forward, swirling about Applejack's Lilipup, making it dizzy, but the small little puppy held on and awaited Applejack's orders. "Lilipup! Retaliate!"

"Pidgey, dodge!" Rainbow Dash ordered. The pup missed. "Good job! Now, use Twister!"

The fierce whirlwind from Rainbow Dash's Pidgey was enough to knock Applejack's Lilipup right out.

Pinkie Pie held up her left arm. "Lilipup is unable to battle. Victory goes to Dashie and Pidgey!"

"Lilipup, return." Applejack called back the fainted dog and prepared her next Pokemon. "All right Sandshrew, it's your turn little buddy." She threw the Pokeball. "Get in there."

"A ground type? Don't you know that gives me an advantage?" Rainbow Dash folded her arms with a sneer.

"Don't be so full of yourself," Applejack said and then commanded, "Sandshrew, use your rollout attack!"

Rainbow Dash was surprised when Sandshrew curled up into a ball and launched itself into the air at her Pidgey sending it sprawling onto the ground. "Pidgey!" Rainbow Dash called in worry.

Before Pidgey could get airborne again, Applejack ordered: "Good job, Sandshrew! Now use swift attack!" The resulting stars smacked into Rainbow Dash's Pidgey, knocking it out.

"Ah!" Rainbow Dash was understandably surprised.

Pinkie Pie held up her right arm. "Pidgey is unable to battle. Victory goes to Applejack and Sandshrew!"

Rainbow Dash growled and called back her Pidgey, "All right, you're asking for it," Rainbow Dash put Pidgey away and reached for her next Pokeball, "Time to break out the big guns. Go!" She threw the Pokeball. "Tirtouga!"

The ancient Pokemon appeared on the ground.

_That was a smart move on Dash's part. _Applejack thought to herself. _Sandshrew is weak against water. _She looked at her belt loop. _I could switch to Electrike, but if things could get rough if Tirtouga lasts long enough against it against Dash's Zubat, and that little varmint's faster than Winona on bath day. _"Don't give in, Sandshrew. Distance attacks! Use swift!"

Tirtouga brushed off Sandshrew's attack like it was nothing. "Good job Tirtouga, now use Water Gun!" Rainbow Dash ordered. The splash of water knocked Sandshrew back and destabilized it. "Now, while it's reeling use Aqua Jet!" The normally slow turtle gathered water seemingly out nowhere beneath its body and rammed towards Sandshrew at quick speeds, knocking the poor critter into a tree. "Hiyeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Who said turtles are slow?"

"Tortoise," Fluttershy corrected.

"Actually, according to the Pokedex," Twilight stated, "Tirtouga actually is a turtle."

"Oh."

Sandshrew tried to get up, but fell over onto its belly and fainted. Pinkie Pie held up her left arm. "Sandshrew is unable to battle. Victory goes to Dashie and Tirtouga."

_Looks like I got no choice. _Applejack called back her Sandshrew, and then whipped out her last Pokemon. "Here goes. Electrike, it's all you!" Out came the green and yellow, dog-shaped lightning rod Pokemon.

"All right Tirtouga, it may be an electric type, but you can handle it," Rainbow Dash said, pointing at Electrike, "Use Aqua Jet!"

_Not your smartest move, Rainbow Dash, _Applejack thought to herself. "All right, Electrike you got this! Use Spark!"

With Tirtouga covered in water and Electrike covered in lightning, the clash between Pokemon was a brutal, head on collision. Tirtouga sped past Electrike as it slammed first, but the electricity conducted and both Pokemon were blown back towards their trainers. Electrike shook it off, taking only a little damage from the impact, its lightning rod ability absorbing the blow. Tirtouga, on the other hand, fell back on its shell unconscious.

Pinkie Pie held up her right arm. "Tirtouga is unable to battle! Victory goes to Applejack and Electrike!"

Growling, Rainbow Dash called back her Tirtouga.

"Why don't you call the match Rainbow," Applejack told her. "Your Zubat won't be able to do much against an electric type."

"No way!" Rainbow Dash shot back, "I'm going for it. Zubat, go!"

"Bat. Bat." The blue, somewhat blind bat appeared, flapping its wings rapidly.

Applejack sighed, "Electrike, you got this one. Use Thunder Wave!"

A crooked smile appeared on Rainbow Dash's face. "Confuse Ray."

Applejack's eyes widened as Rainbow Dash's Zubat confused her Electrike. The poor thing had no idea what to do, and begun chasing its tail. Rainbow Dash began laughing.

"It's not funny, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack lashed out.

"It kind of is," Rainbow Dash wiped her finger underneath her nose. "A-anyway- Zubat, use Air Cutter and follow up with Air Slash!"

With Electrike running around in circles it was blown away by Zubat's quick zooms across the air, and though flying moves were not very effective against electric types it did a number on Applejack's poor Electrike.

"Electrike, no!" Applejack knew of no way to get her Electrike to snap out of it.

"All right! Final blow! Use Astonish!"

With a spastic charge and screechy cry, Zubat slammed into Applejack's Electrike and knocked it out.

Pinkie Pie held up her left arm. "This battle is over! Electrike is unable to battle and Applejack has no more Pokemon! Dashie wins!"

Applejack called back her Electrike. "You did a good job, partner. You did the best you could." Rainbow Dash called back her Zubat and walked up to Applejack. "What? You gonna rub it in my face now? Go on, get it out of your system."

Rainbow Dash did nothing of the sort, simply holfing out her hand to Applejack. "Nah. I was gonna say, nice game. That was real close. If I had used Zubat earlier, I probably would've lost. Your Electrike has an advantage against my whole team. That's why I held on to him."

"Well I'll be... you used your head for once," Applejack shook Rainbow Dash's hand, "Nice game, partner."

"Hey, any time. We should do this more. It'll be a great way for our Pokemon to battle and gain experience. Maybe they'll evolve soon." Applejack agreed.

"Speaking of evolution," Twilight said closing her Pokedex and looking over at Fluttershy, "What are you going to do about Eevee?"

"What do you mean, Twilight?" Fluttershy said as she continued to brush the brown creature's fur with a brush she had taken from Rainbow Dash's backpack.

"Well, Eevee evolves using the different stones, and also through affection depending on the time of day. It also evolves in extremely dense forests or cold climates."

"I looked at the Pokedex. I want Eevee to evolve into a Flareon, or maybe an Espeon," Fluttershy cuddled her Eevee, "I want Eevee to stay fluffy and cuddly."

"Woleet!" Eevee mewed.

Pinkie Pie popped out from behind Fluttershy, "Then you should get a fire stone as soon as possible, so Eevee doesn't evolve differently than you want it to!"

"But, I thought evolving a Pokemon with a stone was detrimental to its growth?" Twilight said.

Pinkie was now next to Twilight. "That may be true for most Pokemon, but for Eevee it's different. Eevee is one of the few Pokemon that evolves from a stone that is more in tune with its evolved form the sooner it evolves."

"Oh, then I should have bought a fire stone back in Cutenesta city." Fluttershy said, sounding disappointed.

"Oh, the first town never sells the good stuff," Pinkie said appearing back by Fluttershy. "Something tells me we won't be able to find a fire stone until we really need it."

"What makes you say that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Pinkie Pie looked at the reader, through the computer screen. "Oh, just a hunch."

Rarity walked over to her, looking in the same direction as Pinkie Pie, and was confused. She couldn't for the life of her to determine what it was Pinkie Pie was looking at, so she looked back at her pink friend. "What _are_ you looking at?"

"At any rate, we should get moving," Twilight stood up, "We've had plenty of rest, and we even had time for Applejack and Rainbow Dash to battle. Let's get moving. The faster we can complete this adventure, the better."

"You don't sound like you're having fun, Twilight," Pinkie Pie said.

"Fun?" Twilight frowned. "Look at us! This whole situation is bizarre! I don't know about the rest of you, but I am very uncomfortable with the way we have to dress. I mean," Twilight pulled her arm out of her shirt and pointed to her bra strap, "Do we really need these uncomfortable things?"

Luna, quick to point the workings of human particulars, spoke up. "Tis called a bra, fairest Twilight, and it's actually supposed to be more comfortable and reduce attention. Were you not to wear it your breasts would sag, and if it rained your chest would be visible for all to see, which is considered indecent for this culture. Partly, at least."

Twilight put her arm back in her sleeve and began walking forward as the group followed behind her. "I still think this whole thing is ridiculous. I'm very glad Fluttershy learned a lesson in friendship, and I'm enjoying learning about Pokemon to keep me busy, but I really want to get home as soon as possible. I'm having a really hard time finding this to be 'fun'."

"That's just because you haven't found your purpose for adventure. It'll come to you. It comes to every trainer," Pinkie Pie said cheerfully, walking up next to Twilight.

"Well, not to me," Twilight said, holding her head high. "If all we're going to do is make friends and fight Discord, we could've just as easily done that back home- minus the Discord part. This is just a long, more ridiculous adventure than my returning Cerberus. We've been dragged away from our home, thrown into some bizarre universe, and I'm just supposed to be okay with it? I don't think so."

"Jeez Twilight, no need to be such a grumpy-pants about it."

"Look," Twilight said in an explanatory tone, "I can understand you're enjoying this little adventure, but this is just too much. Too many things changed way too much way too fast. I don't see how you," she singled out Pinkie Pie, "expect us to get used to this," she pinched her skin, "this," she tugged at her shirt, "and most importantly, these." She grabbed her chest.

"We understand and acknowledge the strangeness of this as well, Twilight Sparkle, but we believe that it is best to simply go with the flow and take things one step at a time."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Twilight exclaimed, sounding exasperated.

"If one spends one thousand years on the moon, one tends to learn a thing or two about patience. Just take a deep breath," Twilight sighed, but did as Luna suggested. "Good. Now, let's go. We do not like this situation either, but we are stuck with it until we can find the answers we need."

Twilight agreed that Luna had a point. She had no choice but to let things stand for now, until they could get more data on the world they had landed in. Twilight understood that she had to deal with the situation, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Still, she was determined to leave this bizarre world as soon as possible. She had no reason to stay int it, or to like it, unlike the rest of her group continued been walking towards Griffinsdale for most of the day, and soon began walking up a dirt pathway and stood at the top of a hill with trees on either side, and a slanted path down in order to reach the checkpoint to go from Route B to Route C.

Twilight, at the head of the group, walked casually over the dirt in the middle of the road, softening it so that when her friends, following behind her, stepped over that same spot over they fell into a pit. The only person not to fall in- besides Twilight- was Pinkie Pie.

She gasped and looked down the hole. "Oh my gosh! Girls, are you okay?"

"I've had worse," Dash groaned.

"NOOOO!" Rarity wailed. "MY GLORIOUS HAIR IS RUINED! TRASHED BY THIS ICKY MUD!"

Pinkie Pie looked at Twilight. "They're fine," she bounced up, only to slip and fall backwards into the hole right on top of Luna.

Twilight shook her head and looked around. "All right, who's responsible for this?" She didn't believe that traps could be found in the middle of nowhere like that. This was no coincidence; this was a set up.

Suddenly there was an explosion of smoke, and though she was in the pit Pinkie Pie could've sworn she heard dark music. A mocking laugh at her friends' sorry state penetrated Twilight's ears as three figures appeared from behind the smoke.

"To cause the world much devastation!"

"To scatter all people within the nation!"

"To denounce power of toleration and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

A woman dressed in a black, tight fitting uniform to her supple body with a gigantic 'C' on the chest stepped through the smoke. She had frizzy pink hair and wore ruby red lipstick. She also wore a hat like that of a police officer. "Sugar Cane!"

A man dressed in baggy pants and a leather jacket, partially unzipped, but with the large 'C' on both the jacket and the t-shirt underneath. He was wearing black fingerless gloves and had green hair, but only the sides were visible as he was wearing a flat, black fedora hat. He had a predatory smile, one that was a little unsettling; not unlike a cat's sadistic gaze.

"And Flash Step!"

"Team Chaos: muddling the line of what is wrong and right!"

"Surrender now, or we'll beat you outright!"

"Sneasel!" The third figure turned out to be a Pokemon.

"Ooh! This is the Team Rocket Expy!" Pinkie jumped so high up in the air she came up above the hole only to look down realize there was no ground beneath her and fall back in.

"Give up now, and we promise your Pokemon won't suffer before we take them," Sugar Cane said to Twilight.

Twilight scowled. "What did you just say?"

"Didn't you hear us?" Flash Step asked with a crooked grin. "We're Team Chaos. We fight for what's wrong: mayhem, madness and stealing Pokemon."

"Stealing?" If Twilight was still a pony, she would've snorted in anger. Instead her body tensed and her fingers clenched into a fist.

"Oh, it looks like the poor dear's all riled up," Sugar Cane said, with faked concern.

"What's it going to be, miss trainer? Are you going to hand over your Pokemon willingly, or are things going to have to get rough?"

The question entered Twilight's mind like a slap to the face. Steal her Pokemon? Were they serious? And if she didn't cooperate willingly they were going to force her to give them up? Twilight might not have cared much about the bizarre world around her, but her friends did. On top of that, after the episode with Fluttershy about the importance of friendship between Pokemon and person, not to mention all the manuals Twilight had read on the way to this spot, Twilight knew that stealing pokemon was, in one word, evil.

Give up her pokemon? The very idea was absurd. That was like if she just gave away Spike or Owlowiscious just because someone demanded it out of her. She would never do that, and she definitely wasn't going to give up her pokemon.

"No." Twilight said defiantly, glaring.

Flash Step's smile waned. "Too bad. I really don't like having to get rough, especially with little girls," he smiled and opened his creepy golden eyes, "But if that's the way you want to play the game, you know what you have to do- don't you, little girl?"

"I do," Twilight said and grabbed a pokeball, "I choose you, Hoothoot!" Twilight sent out her Step grabbed a pokeball of his own and twirled it around on his finger before clutching it. "Let me show you what a real trainer's pokemon are like, little girl. Go, Croagunk!"

"Using a fighting-type, you're at a disadvantage," Twilight said and then commanded her Hoothoot. "Hoothoot, use Confusion!" Flash Step's Croagunk fainted instantly.

"Oh well, no worries, that was just a warm up," Flash Step called back his Croagunk. "Just gotta get my wrist warmed up. Go! Golett!"

The possessed 200lb mecha materialized on the grond with a thud.

"Golett, use Rollout!"

"Golett!" Golett tucked in its arms and legs and slammed into Twilight's Hoothoot so hard it knocked it straight out."

"Hoothoot!" Twilight said and scowled as she called it back. "I choose you, Ponyta!"

"You fool! Rollout is a rock move! Golett, crush it!" Flash Step ordered.

"Golett," Golett curled up into a ball again, and went slamming at Ponyta.

"Use bounce!" Twilight commanded.

Ponyta whinnied and charged and pounced right on Golett's body from above slamming it into the ground. "Perfect! Now use Fire Spin!" Twilight commanded.

"Defense Curl!" Flash Step commanded. Golett withstood the attack. "Good, now use Shadow Punch!"

"Golett!" The fast moving Shadow Punch connected right with Twilight's Ponyta's jaw and knocked it to the ground.

"Ponyta, no!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Excellent! Now use Dynamic Punch!"

"Ponyta!" Twilight cried out, fearing for her Pokemon. The powerful Dynamic Punch struck Ponyta hard and knocked it out. Twilight called it back.

"Is this all you can muster, trainer?" Flash Step scoffed, "I'm disappointed."

Twilight growled. "Go, Solosis!" she commanded.

"Fool! Shadow Punch!"

"Reflect!" Twilight commanded, and the Shadow Punch was blocked by Solosis' barrier. "Good, now use Charm!"

The heart blast reduced Golett's attack power. "Damn, use Mud-slap!" Flash Step ordered.

"Block with Light Screen!" Twilight ordered. "And follow up with Psywave!"

"SooooloSIS!" Twilight's Solosis blasted Flash Step's Golett with exceptional precision and knocked it out.

"Ah! Golett!" Flash Step bemoaned. "Get in there, Sneasel!" he ordered. "Faint Attack!"

"Sneasel," the swift moving Pokemon struck Twilight's Solosis right out.

"NO!" Twilight exclaimed.

"What's the matter kid?" Flash Step mocked. "Was that all you have? Pathetic."

"No…I have one more," Twilight said and readied her Pokeball. "Go, Charmander!"

"Charmander Char!" the dino cried.

"Charmander, use flamethrower!" Twilight commanded.

"Sneasel, use Agility!" Sugar Cane ordered. Sneasel, jointly owned by Sugar Cane and Flash Step, listened to the both of them.

"Sneasel!" Sneasel broke out into bursts of speed to confuse Twilight and Charmander.

"Stay sharp, Charmander! Just listen to me and everything will be okay!" Twilight called to it. _I don't really know that, but I have to keep its confidence up. Charmander…you're my last shot at victory._

"Now, Sneasel! Use Faint Attack!"

"Ember! Quickly!" Twilight exclaimed.

With a fierce shot of fire Charmander belched its attack into Sneasel's face. While the ice-type recoiled from the shot, Twilight followed up.

"Good job! Follow up with Fire Spin!"

"Char," Charmander sucked in breath, "Manderrrrr!" The flames went spiraling towards Team Chaos' Sneasel and torched it good. Sneasel fainted.

"Let me step in, hun," Sugar Cane said and tagged in. "Hope you liked playing with small fry kid, cause you're in the big leagues now. Go, Nidorina!" The poison pointed blue Pokemon appeared. "Strike fiercely with Double Kick!" With a swift charge Nidorina dashed forward and bucked with its back legs at Charmander. The Pokemon went spiraling towards Twilight and into her arms. Twilight nearly fell into the pit, but held her ground and put Charmander down on the ground.

"You okay?" Twilight asked her Charmander.

"Char," Charmander nodded.

"All right, just keep it together, who knows how many more Pokemon we need to go through," Twilight told her Charmander. "Just listen to me and everything's going to be okay."

"Char, Char, Charmander, char," Charmander spoke to Twilight with a concerned look. Twilight didn't understand a word her Pokemon was saying.

"I…I don't know…I just try your best, please." Twilight said.

"Char," Her Charmander nodded with a confident look and turned to face Team Chaos' Nidorina.

"All right Charmander: attack, use Flamethrower." Spewing out a strong gust of flame, Charmander's burning stream of flame soared out towards the opponent.

"Nidorina, get out of the way!"

"Keep on it! Don't let it escape!" Twilight commanded. Charmander promptly followed his instructions, and managed to catch Nidorina and charbroiled it medium well.

"Ah! No!"

"All right!" Twilight cheered, "Good boy, Charmander. Uh…you are a boy, right?"

"Char," Charmander nodded.

Sugar Cane called back her Nidorina. "I'll wipe that smirk off your face. Go Watchog!"

"Watchog," the bucktoothed, irritated eyed Pokemon declared.

"Use Slam! Take it right out!"

Twilight and Charmander both had to dodge. "Charmander, use Flame Burst!"

"Mander!" The blast of flame went rocketing towards Watchog, but the creature bounced back from being hit.

"It's going to take more than that to do in my Watchog," Sugar Cane declared, "Go, Watchog! Use Low Kick!"

"Watchog!"

"Charmander, fire fang!"

With its flaming teeth, Charmander bit Watchog's foot. The rodent bounced around in pain, clutching its sore, burnt limb with its hands.

"Good job, now use Slash!" With quick striking claws Charmander rushed in and slashed at Watchog. "Follow up with Dragon Rage!"

The shockwave blast from Twilight's command ripped into Watchog and knocked it right out.

"No! Watchog!"

"It's all right," Flash Step said, stepping forward, "We've still got our ace in the hole."

"Ah yes, there's no way the twerp can win against your best Pokemon," Sugar Cane clamped her hands together in admiration of her partner.

"So is this your last one?" Twilight asked Team Chaos.

"Yeah, congratulations. You actually managed to force me to use my very last Pokemon," Flash Step said and then stopped smiling, "But that's the last thing you're going to get. He readied his Pokeball, but it was different from a normal Pokeball, sporting green with black spots and a red center.

"I've never seen a Pokeball like that," Twilight exclaimed.

"Of course you haven't. This is a special Pokeball called a Dusk ball. It's exceptionally effective at capturing Pokemon that are nocturnal or make their habitats in caves. And this specific Duskball has mine and Sugar Cane's best Pokemon. Come on out," Flash Step chucked the Pokeball, "Houndoom!"

The Houndoom appeared with a fierce battle cry.

"Houndoom," Flash Step held his index finger out, nail towards the ground, hand tilted down, "use Foul Play!"

"Houndoom!" The Pokemon howled and charged towards Charmander and flanked it with a swipe of its paw before charging, biting and throwing it.

"Charmander!" Twilight called out in worry.

Charmander got back up though. It was bruised and beat up, but it decided to continue to fight.

"Houndoom, use Beat Up."

"Houndoom," Houndoom delivered another sound set of blows to Twilight's Charmander. Twilight was lost; she didn't know what to do. Houndoom's had the ability to absorb fire based attacks. Charmander's only non-fire moves were Dragon Rage, Scratch, Slash and Metal Claw The last one was hardly effective against Houndoom, and Twilight didn't know if Charmander would be a match for Houndoom's evolved speed. Twilight couldn't think of a command to give.

Not receiving any orders, her Charmander fought on its own, slashing and clawing at Houndoom, only for the big dog to whack the two foot creature with its tail and pin it underfoot.

Flash Step and Sugar Cane high-fived each other and began to gloat. It was only a matter of time before Charmander keeled over in defeat from the pressure on its back. Charmander, wincing, looked at Twilight who was confused and unsure what to do, like a deer caught in the headlights. He also understood how distressed she was, too. Twilight's friends were stuck in the pit, and could hardly move in the cramped hole, all tangled up, and Houndoom was just too strong. None of them had evolved types. Even if one of Twilight's friends had the ability to contend with Houndoom, if Twilight lost Team Chaos would take her Pokemon.

Charmander, determined lizard that he was, couldn't let that happen and upon wanting to fight harder, get stronger, and move faster, it began to glow.

Twilight stopped sniffling and looked at her Charmander as it began to grow and glow white. "Charmander."

Sugar Cane and Flash Step stopped gloating and saw how Charmander was beginning to get bigger. The creature was increasing 1.5 times in size and more than doubling its weight. It was evolving. Houndoom took its foot off Charmander as it began to get up, shocked from the evolution.

"You fool! Don't let it go!" Sugar Cane snapped, but it wouldn't listen to her.

Charmander got up, but it was Charmander no longer. It was Charmeleon. "Meleon." Charmeleon declared with a spat of flame. He looked over at Twilight, she looked so happy. In battle now prepared to face off against this powerful opponent, Charmeleon awaited his trainer's orders.

"Shoot, it evolved!" Sugar Cane griped.

"Not to worry; it can't have much left and it is still at a disadvantage," Flash Step said coolly, "Houndoom, use Crunch."

"I don't think so," Twilight spoke up, "Charmeleon! Dodge and use Mega Punch!"

Houndoom came in and tried to bite Charmeleon, but the fire lizard dodged to the side and punched Houndoom in the face.

"Seismic Toss!" Twilight commanded. Charmeleon picked up Houndoom, spun him around by the tail and threw him at Team Chaos. "Finish it! Dragon Rage!" Twilight commanded. With a breath sucked in Charmeleon released the blast of energy and the resulting explosion sent Team Chaos hurtling far away into the air with an unconscious Houndoom.

"Drat!" Sugar Cane declared. "We were so close!"

"If only that brat's Charmander hadn't become a Charmeleon we would've won," Flash Step was off put.

"That Charmeleon is no ordinary Charmelon," Sugar Cane decided, "Houndoom still should've had the advantage."

"I agree," Flash Step stated, "It must have been hatched with incredible skill. We simply must get our hands on it."

"WE'LL BE BAAAAAAAAACK!" Both shouted as they disappeared into the sky.

Twilight and her Charmeleon watched them go. Finished with the battle, Charmeleon lay down, curled up and took a nap. Twilight smiled and reached down and stroked its scaly skin. "You did a good job, Charmeleon. I'm proud of you."

She then went over to the hole. "Hey, are you guys okay in there?"

"We're sitting here in a ten foot hole. How do you _think_ we are?" Rainbow Dash asked rhetorically.

Pinkie Pie suddenly unzipped Rainbow Dash's backpack and pulled something out. "Hey look, an emergency Escape Rope!"

"That's been in there this whole time!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

_Oh, brother..._

Twilight sighed, rolling her eyes. She helped her friends above ground and told them about what they missed since they were only able to hear the battle. After that, since the sun was going down, they decided to once again set up camp. Their encounter with Team Chaos and the time spent talking had taken up quite a bit of time, and not only was Twilight tired from the battle, but so was Charmeleon. Since Rainbow Dash's and Applejack's team were also not in top form from their battle with each other, the group wasn't prepared for anymore random encounters. A good night's sleep would do the group good. Twilight, as a treat to her Charmander, decided to let it sleep out in the open. She covered it with a blanket and put her sleeping bag next to it.

Everyone went to sleep, and Twilight looked up looking at the stars. Before she went to bed, she wrote a note to give to Celestia when the adventure was over.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I learned today that not every trainer in the Chowa Region is a good person. There are people like Team Chaos, who need to be taught a lesson, and my Charmeleon certainly taught them that lesson. I also learned that if you don't give up, you can always persevere. Rainbow Dash showed that with her Zubat today, and my Charmeleon taught me that same lesson. I will continue to document the lessons on friendship my friends, your sister, and I learn as we continue our mysterious journey as Pokemon Trainers._

_Sincerely, your student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

With that, Twilight put the notebook away, turned off the nearby lantern and went to sleep.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**(A/N: Pinkie: So Twilight's Charmeleon basically just became Ash's Pikachu? Me: Yes. Pinkie: Okie Dokie Loki. So what's gonna happen next time? Me: I can't give away spoilers to a series that you're in. Pinkie: Aww, pretty please. Me: No. Pinkie: Fine, but hey this is so much fun. Ooh! Do I get to battle soon? Me: If I follow my outline then yes you will get to battle soon. Pinkie: Yay! Me: Well that's all for now readers. See you next time!)**

**PS: I have chapters 4-9 already written. The only reason they're not all out is cause they're still being betaed. Please be patient.**


	4. Charmeleon on the Loose

**(A/N: Pinkie: Aren't we going overboard with the launch? Me: Nah, gives folks a good ingest of the show. Pinkie: A beta being busier than the actual author…kind of sad really. Me: You're lucky Johan's a full-fledged brony and adores you. Pinkie: Who wouldn't adore me if they weren't a full-fledged brony. Me: Point. So now let's get on with the 4****th**** chapter of My Little Pokemon, Friendship is Crossovers).**

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic or the Pokemon series

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Twilight woke up that morning and immediately noticed something was wrong- her recently evolved Charmeleon was gone. Bolting from her sleeping bag she noticed that all of her friends were asleep. She inspected Charmeleon's blanket and let out a breath of relief. It looked like the blanket was being disturbed from the inside, meaning the Pokemon had got out of its own accord rather than someone coming along and snatching it up as it slept.

To eliminate one possibility, Twilight checked Charmeleon's pokeball: empty. Not worried, since the traveling road could be considered rather harmless to an evolved Pokemon, Twilight began her search for her missing lizard. "Charmeleon!" she called as she wandered off the path. "Charmeleon! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

A sudden, high pitched scream alerted her, and she rushed towards the source of the noise. She came across her Pokemon terrorizing somebody's camp site, and two female Pokemon trainers failing miserably in their attempts to beat it back with their pillows. The one trainer had blue hair with a pink stripe in it, much like Twilights, but it was short and wavy and only came down to her shoulders. She was wearing a cream colored t-shirt and a shoulder bag along with a pair of denim short shorts. Standing next to her, rather behind her, equally frightened, was a trainer with mint green hair, same style as the other trainer, with matching shorts and a mint-green t-shirt. She had yellow eyes, and the braver female trainer had blue-green ones.

"Charmeleon!" Twilight stepped out from the forest onto the campsite. "There you are. I was so worried about you."

"Is that your Charmeleon?" The blue-and-pink haired haired trainer asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry, is he bothering you?" Twilight asked.

"Bothering us?" the mint-haired trainer exclaimed, "He knocked out Bon Bon's poor Clefairy and Chansy and took down my Whismur as well. I still have my Swablu, but it's no match for a beast like that."

"We were in the midst of thinking of if we should try chucking Pokeballs at it," Bon Bon scowled, "You'd do well to keep it on a short leash. You're lucky I'm not suing you for the damage to the campsite."

Twilight looked about and saw the damaged fire pit, the trampled on sleeping bag and the sticks that had been roasting over the pit not long ago. "I am so sorry," Twilight said, "Apologize, Charmeleon."

The fire pokemon responded by glancing back at Twilight and spitting out a small spark of flame towards the ground.

"Fix that attitude, mister!" Twilight commanded. "I am your trainer and you will do as I tell you to do!" Twilight's command was meant by Charmeleon's lukewarm morning breath in her face. Thankfully, char broiled burns were about the norm for a Pokemon trainer, so the dead skin would be gone the moment Twilight shook it off. "Ow." Twilight said through the soot on her face, eyes blank white with very small pupils.

Charmeleon then dashed off into the woods, away from Twilight and the two female trainers.

Twilight shook off the dead skin and soot. "Hey! Come back here!" Twilight shouted after her Pokemon. She prepared to charge after her Charmeleon only to stop and face the trainers whose campsite she had just intruded upon. "I'm sorry," she bowed in apology, "Please excuse me."

After she was gone, Bon Bon looked at her friend. "You okay, Lyra?"

"I'll be okay," Lyra said and began to pack up the campsite. "I'll make sure not to push Swablu too hard until Clefairy and Chansy recover."

"Thanks, girlfriend," Bon Bon said.

"You can be my wingman any time." Lyra said warmly.

"No Lyra, you can be mine."

"No homo, right?" Lyra asked, cheerily.

"Er, yes… no homo."

Meanwhile, Twilight ran through the woods, chasing after her Charmeleon. A thread of her sweater vest got snagged on a tree branch, and to prevent severe damage to it she stopped to break the branch and toss it away. She continued to chase after her Charmeleon, until it turned a corner and she lost sight of it.

"Drat, now how am I supposed to find it?" Twilight sighed.

"Hi Twilight!" The upbeat shrill voice from behind the dark skinned trainer nearly made her jump out of her shoes.

Twilight turned around, heart beating a mile a minute. "Oh, hi Pinkie Pie," she said, trying not to feel too embarrassed about being rattled so easily.

"What're you up to, all by yourself?"

"Charmeleon ran away from camp, and I just lost sight of him," Twilight said, "He's disrespecting me as a trainer, and I'm not happy about it." Twilight looked down and also seemed sorrowful. "I don't understand. Yesterday in battle, he was listening to me without any problems, but it's like overnight he doesn't see me as the one in charge anymore."

"It's because you're still inexperienced," Pinkie Pie gave Twilight a friendly pat on the shoulder, "We don't have any badges, so of course an evolved Pokemon isn't going to listen to someone as inexperienced as you. Let your Auntie Pinkie Pie take care of this, okie doki loki?" Pinkie volunteered.

Twilight was about to protest, but the busty, pink haired trainer began humming 'skip to my loo' to herself as she skipped through the woods in pursuit of the direction of Twilight's Charmander.

Sighing to herself in frustration, Twilight simply followed. She found Pinkie Pie pushing aside some large leaves of a plant growing out of the ground. As the pink haired trainer looked into the clearing at Charmeleon, where it sat with its tail wrapped around its body, lying down on a tree stump. It had its eyes open, and appeared to just be resting comfortably.

When Pinkie heard Twilight come up behind her she looked at the tan trainer. "Oh there you are Twilight, I thought I lost you."

"You almost did," Twilight admitted grumpily and looked through at the clearing where her Charmeleon was lying down. "I think I can call him back from here, but that's not exactly going to solve the problem." Twilight thought aloud.

"Then there's only one thing to do. You have to show Charmeleon that you're the one in charge!" Pinkie exclaimed, pointing towards the sky.

"But all of my Pokemon are tired out from fighting Team Chaos," Twilight reminded Pinkie.

Pinkie looked through the computer screen with an annoyed expression, "Shouldn't her Pokemon have healed in between chapters? Also it's been twelve hours."

"Pinkie, stop talking to things that don't exist," Twilight chastised, "That's not helping."

"Boy, somebody sure woke up on the wrong side of the sleeping bag," Pinkie replied.

Twilight sighed, "Sorry, I'm just frustrated." She then turned away from the clearing. "Do me a favor and keep an eye on it. I'm going to get the others. Together, we can probably figure something out."

"Okie dokie loki!" Pinkie replied.

Twilight walked back to camp, where everyone seemed to be in the middle of clearing.

"Oh, there you are, Twilight," Applejack looked said, "What's the matter partner? You look like Applebloom after a rough day a' school."

Twilight explained the situation, "I woke up this morning to find Charmeleon missing. I tracked him down, but he won't listen to me. He's completely ignoring my authority as a trainer."

"See, Fluttershy?" Rarity said, "Applejack was right. Pokemon wouldn't listen to their trainers if they didn't want to."

"But if we force Charmeleon to listen to Twilight…" Fluttershy began to make an excuse not to do this, not so much because she thought it cruel to force Charmeleon into submission, but because she was scared of the grown lizard.

"Charmeleon was just fine yesterday," Twilight objected, "Besides, he was so nice as a Charmander…even though I only knew it for a short while. That's beside the point, though. We're not forcing my Charmeleon to do anything. I'm reminding him who's in charge."

"Think of it as putting your hoof down, and telling him what he can and cannot do. Remember, Charmeleon's supposed to listen to Twilight, because it's her Pokemon," Rainbow Dash told Fluttershy, "If he really wanted to get lost from Twilight, she probably wouldn't have found him nearby."

"Exactly," Twilight said, "Charmeleon's just forgetting which one of us holds the authority in this relationship," She stamped her foot into the ground, hard, "I won't let him disrespect me like this. I don't care if he wants to be lazy, but he flamed my face! Come on, girls!" Twilight said, turning around and gesturing for her friends to follow. She brought them to the exact spot where Pinkie Pie was waiting for her.

"He hasn't moved a scale," Pinkie Pie told Twilight.

"That's good," she said and pointed at her rebellious Pokemon, "Fluttershy, you're up!"

"M-m-me?" Fluttershy stuttered.

"You're good with animals. Maybe you can talk to my Charmeleon and find out what the problem is," Twilight said.

"B-b-but… but," Fluttershy trembled.

"Ugh, what's the matter?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Charmeleon's one of us."

"But he's a dragon," Fluttershy backed away hiding behind Applejack.

"Oh for Celestia's sake, he's not even as big as you are," Applejack chastised.

"Please Fluttershy, I need to know what's bothering him," Twilight pleaded.

"Woleet!" Eevee nuzzled Fluttershy's ankle giving her confidence.

"Okay," Fluttershy said putting on her best brave face, "I'll try."

She tiptoed into the clearing and tried to sink her head beneath her sweater. Charmeleon noticed her and got to its feet looking at her with vicious eyes.

"U-um… Charmeleon. Is there a problem you have with Twilight?" Fluttershy asked. Charmeleon simply stared. "I don't think Twilight is a bad trainer," Fluttershy said doing her best not to tremble, "She's probably a very good trainer. You were so loyal to her as a Charmander ,that I'm sure just because you're big and strong now doesn't mean you have to be mean and scary and ignoring her…right?"

The longer Fluttershy stood in front of the three foot tall lizard the more she found it hard to fight the trembling of her knees.

Charmeleon responded by roaring at her, scaring poor Fluttershy, sending her zooming back to the group as she cowered behind Applejack. Applejack rolled her eyes.

"All right," Rainbow Dash rolled up her coat sleeve, "Nobody bullies Fluttershy and gets away with it."

"Rainbow Dash, wait!" Twilight urged, "Your Pokemon can't take on Charmeleon, he's an evolved Pokemon."

"I don't need my Pokemon," Rainbow Dash stomped over to Charmeleon. "Listen up you big bully!" She pointed at it, enraged, "Twilight's very concerned about you for disrespecting her authority as a trainer. Pokemon obey their trainers you got that. I'm not meek like Fluttershy I don't take gruff from nobody. So are you going to come quietly or do I need to give you a knuckle sandwich?"

From their location the girls watched as a bright flame illuminated the clearing and Rainbow Dash walked back to the group with her hair all frazzled and soot all over her face, much like Twilight had been earlier. She coughed.

"You okay?" Pinkie Pie asked her. Rainbow Dash breathed ash into Pinkie Pie's face. Pinkie Pie sniffed, "Toasty."

"I reckon it's up to me," Applejack dashed out into the open and without warning prepared to wrestle Twilight's Charmeleon into submission. She got it in a headlock immediately, but Charmeleon bit her with its sharp fangs. When Applejack let go to check the bleeding, Charmeleon punched her and knocked her on the ground, and then torched her good and proper. Applejack frantically ran around, trying to put the flame out. Pinkie's Mudkip did the job just fine on its own with its Water Gun. Using bandages from Rainbow Dash's backpack, Rarity dressed Applejack's bite mark.

"Celestia's Mane, that thing could've taken my arm off!" Applejack lamented.

"You shouldn't have tried subduing it with force like that," Twilight chastised her.

"Well, when sugar and sweetness didn't seem to work, I figured if one of us showed it up we could convince it to come back."

"There's a reason only Pokemon are supposed to fight in this world," Twilight argued.

"ENOUGH!" Luna shouted, her Royal Canterlot Voice in full effect, "WE WILL DO OUR BEST TO SOOTHE THE SAVAGE BEAST! WE SHALL CONVINCE IT TO OBEY THEE, FAIREST TWILIGHT!" Luna said- for a given value of the word "say"- and walked out into the clearing, to try her hand in convincing Twilight's Charmeleon to obey its owner. "THOU ART A FOUL CREATURE TO DISOBEY THY TRAINER! SUBJECTS BOW TO AUTHORITY, AND THOU ART FAIREST TWILIGHT'S SUBJECT! YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO DISOBEY HER, NOR SPIT FIRE IN THE FACE OF HER OR HER FRIENDS! YOU WILL OBEY MY AUTHORITY AS THE PRINCESS OF EQUESTRIA, COME BACK TO US AND GIVE YOUR TRAINER AN APOLOGY!"

What happened next should not be described, and on a kids show would only serve to earn a censorship by the dull sort of people who, by some odd stroke of divine irony, are at once liberated of tolerance and a sense of humour, and also in charge of television.

Charmeleon's temper and aggression got the better of Luna, robbed of her semi-divine magical powers, and she staggered back to the younger trainers in a disheveled mess. Her dress had claw marks, her hair was frizzed and she was shaking. She was missing a shoe, and her face was full of soot. The image just made the other six stare at her.

"We believe we have done our best to make the Charmeleon see reason. We also would like to pass out now." Luna then fell on her back, onto the ground.

Twilight had had enough. She could stand seeing the brash Rainbow Dash or Applejack's impulsive nature having disastrous results and Fluttershy was meek against Charmeleon's kind, but nobody that's anybody was allowed to do that to Princess Luna. "Pinkie," she said, scowling at the clearing and holding her hand up to the pink haired trainer. "Give me your hat."

"What hat?" Pinkie asked and then remembered the trademark hat she had worn when Applejack captured Sandshrew. "Oh! That hat! One second," Pinkie began digging through Rainbow Dash's backpack– Dash, who had since recovered from her face full of Charmeleon's flame. "Found it!" Pinkie announced, holding it up.

"Honestly, _just how much space is in there_?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Pinkie handed Twilight the hat. "What are you planning to do with it, Twilight?"

Twilight affixed Pinkie's hat to her head, making sure her ponytail went smoothly out through the back. "I'm going to show my Charmeleon who's the boss. Nobody does that to Princess Luna. He crossed a line," Twilight stomped out into the clearing.

"I can't watch," Fluttershy covered her eyes.

"Oh, I can't bear to look either," Rarity said, doing the same.

Twilight stomped right up to her Pokemon and glared at her Charmeleon. "Listen, you," she said with a venomous, disdainful tone, "I don't know what you think gives you the right to treat other people that way. You can torch me all you like, but you will respect Princess Luna. Do I make myself clear?"

Charmeleon attempted to respond by shooting a flame ball at Twilight, but she jerked her head out of the way and waggled her finger at him.

"No! Bad boy!"

"Meleon!" Charmeleon challenged spitting flame onto the ground.

"Just because you're an evolved Pokemon doesn't mean you're any better than anybody else or have the right to bully others. I am your trainer, and you will do as I say. So help me Celestia, I will treat you with the utmost strictness and keep you on a short leash if I have to. Is that what you want?" Her Charmeleon simply snarled. Twilight leaned back and slapped both hands to her face. "Ugh! What is the matter with you?" She stood upright again and glared down at her Charmeleon. "I don't know why you suddenly started acting so mean, but you had better stop and remember who's in charge here. I am your trainer and you will show me the proper respect I deserve." She poked Charmeleon as she punctuated, "Is. That. Clear?"

A stare down ensued between the two, as pokemon and trainer exchanged venomous glares and, oddly enough, growls.

"I know Pokemon change their nature when they evolve, but that doesn't mean you have to act the way you have. What happened to the Charmeleon from yesterday, the one who upheld my self-respect and fought Team Chaos with everything he had? Where is that Charmeleon, Charmeleon?"

Charmeleon and Twilight continued to stare each other down. It continued for a while, until Charmeleon saw a focus of his image in Twilight's eye and he could see the scowl upon his own face. He continued to stare and he remembered yesterday and the moment just before his evolution. Charmeleon, unbeknownst to Twilight, had let the power he showed yesterday go to his head and felt he could push people around because he was strong now, stronger than his trainer. However, seeing Twilight glaring back at him and remembering what had happened he saw how deeply disappointed Twilight was with him. He had expected her to cry and beg, but she was holding her ground and looking him right in the eye and the red Pokemon realized it had been wrong about its trainer.

Charmeleon's eyes turned calm and, as an apology, gave Twilight a hug. It growled lowly. "I'll take that as an apology." Twilight said and knelt down to hug her Pokemon back. "And I forgive you."

"Awwwww!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"What? What happened? Is it over? Is Twilight in pieces?" Rarity shot out her questions rapidly, like a gunner at his turret.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Rainbow Dash urged her forward and gently pulled Rarity's hands away from her eyes.

Suddenly sounding quite a bit more assured than she should, Rarity said, "See? I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"You had white knuckles and you know it," Rainbow Dash elbowed her in the side.

"Fluttershy, it's over," Applejack told her.

"R-really? Is everything okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Everything's just fine," Twilight said, without Charmeleon following her. She held up a Pokeball. "Charmeleon's where he belongs."

"I knew you could do it, Twilight," Applejack smiled at her.

"Thanks Applejack," Twilight said, "Come on girls, let's head out to Griffinsdale."

"Wait! You managed to subdue your Charmeleon! This calls for a party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"But we don't have anything to party with," Fluttershy pointed out.

"Not true," Pinkie Pie hummed and unzipped Rainbow Dash's backpack and pulled out a party hat and a candy bar.

"Just what am I carrying in here?" Rainbow Dash wrenched the backpack off her back.

"Anything and everything we could possibly need!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash just twitched for a little bit, then shook it all out of her system before putting her backpack on the ground. Somehow, Pinkie was able to pull out a full size banquet table, a cake and several stacks of different sweets, a stereo, and plenty of decorations that still could be used, even in the middle of the woods.

Rainbow Dash looked around, spouting gibberish in confusion as to how any of that could've possibly been in her bag without her realizing it, before just throwing her hands up in the air and growling in frustration.

"Want some ice cream cake?" Pinkie Pie handed Rainbow Dash a slice.

Rainbow Dash gave her a sideways glance. "Gimme the cake," she said with a flushed face.

During the party Twilight wrote down another letter for Celestia.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned that even though Pokemon are friends, sometimes they think they're better than they really are. If kindness doesn't work, it's important to be a firm trainer without being aggressive and remind them of the good times you've shared together. Even the crankiest or most out of control Pokemon can be brought to its senses. I hope this'll be the last time I have such a problem with Charmeleon or any of my Pokemon, but if it happens again, at least I know what to do._

_Sincerely, your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**(A/N: Pinkie: So next chapter is the Griffinsdale Gym right? Me: Yes. Pinkie: So with a name like Griffinsdale that means that the gym leader used to be a griffin right? Me: Yes. Pinkie: Is it Gilda? Me: Ummmmmm… Pinkie: You're as bad a liar as Applejack. Me: ^^; Pinkie: Well I'm sure all the readers speculated it anyway. Me: It's amazing how you're able to switch forms from human to pony just by coming into the author's notes. Pinkie: When you've been breaking the fourth wall and warping reality as long as I have you can't help, but learn how to make a quick form change. Me: Um…right. Pinkie: Well everypony, brony and body. It's time for us to say goodbye for now. Me: But we'll see you next time for the next chapter of… Pinkie: My Little Pokemon: Friendship Is Crossovers).**

**Greatkingrat88: You were hardly subtle about that one, Alex. Sorry for the wait, dear readers!**


	5. Griffinsdale Gym Battle

**(A/N: Pinkie: *playing trumpet music of the main Pokémon theme attached to drums* Me: What the—no. you know what? It's best I not ask).**

Disclaimer: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is property of Lauren Faust. I don't own Pokémon either

* * *

**Griffinsdale**

After several days more of hiking, the seven trainers finally made their way to Griffinsdale. The city was bustling with activity, and its beautiful architecture was laden with large, white buildings and statues of Griffins.

"Aww yeah, we're finally here!" Dash was ecstatic, "Now we just gotta find the Gym, and we can do what we came here to do!"

"We think it best we take all our Pokémon to the Pokémon Center," Luna stated. "It would be wise to have our Pokémon in top physical shape."

"We should also decide who should take on the Gym Leader first, and ask around to see if we can gather more information on the Gym Leader," Twilight suggested.

"Um… I'm going to head to the Pokemart," Fluttershy said.

"Oh, that's right," Applejack remembered, "You wanted to see if you could get a firestone."

Fluttershy nodded in acknowledgement and then headed off, leaving the remaining six trainers to discuss things. First, they went to the Pokémon center and sat in the marble, white tiled lobby with its white walls to discuss their plans on the comfy blue leather couches.

"I should go first. I've got an evolved Pokémon," Twilight pointed out.

"But if they gym leader uses water types it won't matter the fact that Charmeleon's evolved." Rarity pointed out.

"Pfft," Rainbow Dash mocked, "It's the first gym leader. How tough could they be?"

"Well in the games, the first gym leader is a pushover, but here I think anything could happen." Pinkie chimed in.

Twilight ran her palm down her face and the said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm willing to side with Pinkie Pie with this one and go with caution. I still say I should go first. I've been studying the whole Pokedex and I'm already midway through the Gs and any and all Pokémon evolutions connected with those Pokémon."

"I still want the first crack at the gym leader. I mean, I am pretty damn good," Rainbow Dash insisted.

"Oh yeah, because cheap shots with Confuse Ray and Sand Attack really make for a smart battle plan," Applejack retorted.

"Hey, it's not like Thunder Wave is any different!" Rainbow Dash shot back.

"Girls, please!" Rarity put in, "We can settle this without fighting. Pinkie Pie, do see if you can get different sized straws out of Rainbow Dash's backpack. We'll draw straws, and we'll go by shortest to longest straw."

"Okie dokie loki!" Pinkie Pie cheered, and unzipped Dash's backpack as it sat on the ground and got out said straws.

"I still can't understand how I can carry this many things," Rainbow Dash lamented and began shaking her backpack upside down, spilling out several notebooks, pencil cases, packages upon packages of candy bars, maps, a compass, a mareep doll, and several books written about Pokémon… and the pile was only getting bigger.

"Rainbow Dash, you may wish to stop before the entire Pokémon Center's floor is covered in your belongings," Luna advised.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW HALF OF THESE THINGS GOT IN HERE!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll put them all back," Pinkie Pie said. She scooped up all of the objects into a pyramid and then dumped it all in the backpack. The bag still continued to look as if though it was empty, further confusing Rainbow Dash and making her want to pull different colors of her hair out in frustration. Shaking it off, she and the others pulled the straws. "Wait, there are only six straws here. What about Fluttershy?"

"Fluttershy will just go last. She's only got her Eevee, so she's not very strong, but maybe seeing all of us battle will boost her confidence. The first Gym leader usually only has two Pokémon anyway, so she'll need strategy from watching us fight," Pinkie Pie pointed out.

"Wow, that's a pretty well thought out strategy, Pinkie Pie. I didn't know you were so considerate," Twilight said.

"It's probably an extension she won't let anyone prank Fluttershy either," Rainbow Dash said. "Fluttershy is sensitive, we've all seen it. Pinkie Pie makes a great point about building her confidence."

At that moment, oblivious as to her being the topic of discussion, Fluttershy walked in, Eevee on her shoulder. She had a bag with a Pokeball on it, her newest purchase. Seeing Eevee, it was obvious she didn't have a Firestone; otherwise she would have used it. Or, Fluttershy simply didn't know how to use the stone and intended to ask Pinkie Pie for assistance. However, what was in Fluttershy's bag was not a firestone, but high quality Pokémon feed. In her shoulder bag was something she had been given for free: a light pink crescent shaped scale. The owner was practically giving it away and said it matched Fluttershy's hair and wanted her to have it. Fluttershy being, well… Fluttershy took it without argument.

Upon inquiry, the sweater wearing trainer's answer was,

"I decided I want to be a Pokémon Breeder and raise Pokémon to be well groomed, beautiful and healthy rather than gearing them towards battle. I saw a pamphlet on being a breeder and decided that that's what I'll do," Fluttershy then said in a weaker voice, "Um, if that's okay with you."

"That's a marvelous idea, Fluttershy. I think you should do that," Rarity encouraged, "I'm sure your Eevee will turn out _so_ well groomed- and who knows what other kinds of Pokémon you'll find as well?"

"Yes." Fluttershy nodded.

"Well, then we made the right decision. Fluttershy, you don't mind going last for the gym battle, do you? I mean, from the sound of it, it doesn't sound like you're interested in taking on the champion anyway so…"

"Well a Pokémon Breeder is still considered a trainer so it's not like I'm revoking my trainer license. But yes, I don't mind not participating in the Pokémon League. I'd much rather just enjoy breeding," Fluttershy glanced back, "And maybe a battle here and there if Eevee wants to."

"Woleet!" Eevee smiled.

"License? We have licenses?" Twilight furrowed her brow.

Pinkie Pie smacked her forehead, "Oh crap, that's right, I totally forgot!" She ran through the revolving doors of the Pokémon center, causing it to spin rapidly, only to come back in with seven rectangular shaped cases and began handing them out to the individual trainers: hot pink for herself, pale yellow for Fluttershy, sky blue for Rainbow Dash, pasty orange for Applejack, dark purple for Twilight, bright white for Rarity, and shiny, midnight black for Luna.

On the inside of the cases was each trainer's license, with a full body picture, their trainer ID#, their full name, and the type of trainer they were. Right now Fluttershy was the only one with a distinct change to her title: Pokémon Breeder. Everyone's read the default "Pokémon Trainer". Inside the case was a holding spot for badges. Also on the bottom of the case was each trainer's cutie mark from when they were ponies.

"This is pretty nifty," Rainbow Dash said, and was about to stick it in her backpack only to wonder if she'd ever find the item if she threw it in there, before finally deciding to place it in her jacket pocket.

"We believe whatever camera took this photograph did not get our good side," Luna commented, but nonetheless put the case in her purse.

"What's with the ID number?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie Pie shrugged, "It's always random. Sometimes their used for special contest events to win raffle prizes, but," she shrugged again, "eh."

"So how do we get to change the titles?" Rainbow Dash said peering over Fluttershy's shoulder. "Fluttershy said she wants to be a breeder so her title reads breeder."

"You just got to want to be a certain type of trainer, but you also gotta meet the basic qualifications for being that type of trainer too," Pinkie Pie instructed.

"And how do we change it?" Applejack asked. "This thing is covered in that new fancy shiny coating." The farm bumpkin was of course referring to lamination.

"Oh that's easy, it's like magic," Pinkie Pie stated. "Ooh! I almost forgot! If you look at the back of your card, your signature is on the back."

Rainbow Dash looked on the back of her card immediately, sliding it out of the holder, "Aww yeah, my signature looks way awesome." She said, nodding with approval.

"All right, come on girls, let's go back to drawing straws," Twilight said, "We should defeat the Griffinsdale Gym Leader as soon as possible, then go back to travelling, get the other badges while at the same time figuring out what to do about Team Chaos."

"Fairest Twilight makes a valid point," Luna said and then, getting excited, exclaimed, "LET US DRAW STRAWS!"

Having drawn straws, the order ended up being Rainbow Dash first, Pinkie Pie second, Twilight next, then Applejack, followed by Luna, Rarity afterwards and Fluttershy last. With that settled, the seven trainers headed for the gym.

The inside of the Griffinsdale gym was designed with chrome walls and bolted tiles. There was a ladder leading down to the actual arena area, but there were also some stairs and a ramp built into the sides for less adventurous trainers, which of course Fluttershy took advantage of. Rainbow Dash, always eager show off her athletic prowess, jumped over the railing.

What was really incredible was the gym floor itself. It was shiny, black with fans blowing all around the sides, but not so fast that it would harm a flying Pokémon's trajectory, just enough to keep the area cool, but not enough to bother a fire type Pokémon either. The top of the gymnasium was shaped like a cylinder that had been cut along the z-axis of the three dimensional plane, and the top part had been made into the roof.

At the other end of the arena, out walked the gym leader through a metal door that opened through touch sensitivity on the other side. She walked all across the arena, and the others got a better look at her. The gym leader was a young woman with a head of white hair and golden eyes. Her hair was styled so that her bangs came down over her eyebrows, parted in the center. Two strands came down along her cheeks, and hung down at the base of her shoulders just above her ample bosom, and she had a pony-tail, which reached down to her mid-back. She was wearing a tight, sleeveless caramel brown shirt that didn't cover her stomach. To complete her appearance the gym leader was wearing really short shorts that barely covered her rear properly, and her pants were unzipped as if though she hadn't a care in the world, with a large black belt hooked around it.

Pinkie Pie looked through the computer at the author. "Isn't that a little risqué for the standards of both our series and the one we're crossed over with?" There was no reply back.

The gym leader scratched her hair with all of her right hand fingers. "As if the rainbow colored hair wasn't hint enough, only one voice could be that annoying."

Rainbow Dash, having been singled out, stared at the trainer who then walked across to the other side of the arena and stood her ground waiting for someone to say something. "SWEET CELESTIA!" She exclaimed. "Gilda, is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" Gilda asked.

"Whoa! Hold on! Time out!" Twilight put her hands up in a t-shape. "How did you get to be a gym leader? We got here through a vortex in space. No one else should've come through here from Equestria except us."

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Gilda asked inspecting her nails, wondering if they were getting too long. She then looked straight at Twilight and co. "It's been four months since the Chowa Region first came about."

"Four months?" Twilight was dumbfounded, as was the rest of the group, but only she could find it in herself to speak, "But how is that possible?"

"Yeah, it was four months ago. I don't know where you dweebs were. It took a lot of getting used to, these human forms. Let me tell you, not a day goes by that I don't miss my wings." Gilda said, readjusting her shorts. "However, being a gym leader is pretty badass in and of itself."

"Wow! You're actually the gym leader!" Rainbow Dash seemed impressed.

"The champion saw that my skills as a trainer were top notch, but if not all of you are convinced, then let me make it official with the required speech," Gilda jabbed a thumb at herself and gave the group her toughest look, "I am Gilda the Griffon, Gym Leader of Griffinsdale. I specialize in Flying-type Pokémon. There's nothing like the feeling of the wind in your hair as you soar through the skies, and without my wings I felt that this was the only way I could still get that feeling. So, which one of you dweebs am I going to clobber first?"

"I'm up," Rainbow Dash said pulling out a Pokeball, "We already have our order. And I'm not going to lose. None of us are."

Gilda put a hand on her head again and scratched it. "Yeah, there's something you seven should know. About a week ago, the champion sent out a note to every gym leader mentioning the seven of you by name, saying that you only have to have the eight badges between the seven of you to be eligible to go to the Pokémon League. Personally, I think it's a load of crap, but far be it from me to question the champion. I like my feet on the ground or my thighs on my Pokémon, thank you very much."

"So we only have to beat you one time?" Rainbow Dash asked and then smirked, "I guess that would save you the humiliation of being beaten seven times in a row, especially to Fluttershy." She then looked at her friend. "Uh, no offense."

Fluttershy shook her head. "Oh not at all Rainbow Dash. I know I'm not as good or strong of a trainer as any of you." Fluttershy was so humble.

"All right, enough chit chat," Gilda said and then called to her right, "Hey Rick! Get your butt out here! I've got challengers!"

From the left side of the arena, if one had entered from the entrance it would be the left side, a man dressed in a gray collar t-shirt, blue jeans and with a head of white hair to match Gilda's, stepped into the room. He was the referee of the Griffinsdale gym. "You called Gilda?" he asked.

"Give them the whole rules and stuff," Gilda waved her hand up and down nonchalantly.

"Right," Rick said and cleared his throat, "This battle is one on one, anything goes. The gym leader, Gilda, will face the challenger Rainbow Dash. There is no time limit. Let the battle begin."

"I choose you, Starly!" Rainbow Dash tossed out the plump bird.

"Starly!" It materialized.

"A basic Pokémon," Gilda sighed, "I expect a better challenge from you, Dash. Go, Fearow!"

"Fear!" the gigantic, long billed bird appeared.

Interested, Luna whipped out her Pokedex. "Fearow, the evolved form of Spearow. Fearows fight using their incredibly sharp beaks and are usually aggressive by nature. Their wingspan is almost as large as their actual body. They fly at fast speeds, and are one of the more powerful bird Pokémon."

"Starly! Use Wing Attack!" Rainbow Dash commanded.

"Starly!"

"Fearow," Gilda said, turning her head in disinterest, "use Mirror Move."

Starly came in, but Fearow was faster and the slam from Gilda's Fearow was more than a match for the unevolved Starly, knocking it right out. Rick held up his left arm. "Starly is unable to battle. Victory goes to Gilda and Fearow!"

"Starly, return!" Rainbow Dash called and brought out her next Pokémon. "I choose you! Pidgey!"

"Gahoo," the bird let out its battle cry.

"This time, use Quick attack!" Rainbow Dash called out.

"Agility, and follow up with Fury Attack!" Gilda called. Pidgey got tossed around like a rag doll. Applejack covered Fluttershy's eyes.

"Grr! Go Zubat!"

Gilda just sighed. "Fearow, Aerial Ace."

"Zubat," Rainbow Dash smirked, "Confuse Ray."

Gilda's disinterest was lost as the confusion took hold of her Fearow and the creature began bashing its head into the walls in its misperception. "Fearow, return!" Gilda called back.

"How's that?" Rainbow Dash folded her arms.

"I'll be ready for it this time. The same tactic won't work twice. Besides, now you're in for a world of pain. Go! Braviary!" The fierce, valiant 4 foot tall, 90lb Pokémon appeared with powerful screech.

Luna used her Pokedex. "Braviary, the evolved form of Rufflet. Braviarys are protective Pokémon that protect their fellow Pokémon in the wild. They are so physically powerful that a single Braviary has the power to pick up large vehicles in its talons."

"Behold the pinnacle of Flying power," Gilda boasted. "Braviary is unmatched when it comes to normal and flying hybrid types. It's amongst the most powerful, if not the most powerful in that category. Sorry Dash, but your Zubat's not gonna last." Gilda said and pointed at her Braviary with a bent elbow. "Braviary, use your Sky Drop attack!"

Faster than Rainbow Dash could call out an attack, Braviary grabbed ahold of her Zubat and smashed it into the ground with a powerful chuck. Considering the information from the Pokedex, the velocity of being thrown by a bird that can simply carry large vehicles would absolutely waste the much smaller Zubat.

"Zubat, return!" Rainbow Dash recalled her Pokémon. "Try picking this up Gilda! Go, Tirtouga!"

"I won't need to pick it up," Gilda said and ordered her Braviary, "use Superpower!"

Superpower was a fighting type move. Tirtouga is a rock type Pokémon. Even Rainbow Dash could do the math. Her Tirtouga never stood a chance.

Speechless, the Rainbow haired trainer dropped to her knees, "Tirtouga, return." Rainbow Dash's anguish was understandable. She hated to lose. No, she didn't just lose. She got flat out _destroyed_. Gilda had effectively smashed her pride as a trainer. She ran out of the gym, trying not to cry.

"Ah, Rainbow Dash!" Twilight called after her.

"Don't worry, I'll follow her," Applejack volunteered, "If my turn comes up, come get me."

Twilight nodded.

"So, which one of you wants to take me on next?" Gilda said as she called up a restoration chamber to heal her Pokémon to be ready for the next fight. There wasn't much so it didn't take very long.

"I'm up," Pinkie Pie said and put on her trademark hat, "Now, you face a real expert of Pokémon training."

"You? An expert in Pokémon training?" Gilda snickered, "Yeah, sure. Rick! Same speech!"

"Right," Rick cleared his throat again, "The gym leader, Gilda Griffin, will face the challenger, Pinkamena Diane Pie. The battle is one on one anything goes with no time limit. Let the battle begin!"

"Go, Fearow!" Gilda called out.

"Fear!"

"I choose you, Mime Jr.!" Pinkie Pie cried. The clownish Pokémon appeared.

"Mima mima mima mima mime!"

"Ugh, more of these lame-o Pokémon," Gilda scoffed, "Fearow, use Drill Run. Tear this thing a new one!"

"Mime Jr, Psybeam!"

"Mima MIME!" The bright multi-colored beam smacked into Gilda's Fearow, actually blasting it back.

"What?" Gilda jerked, caught off guard.

"Don't underestimate a Pokémon just 'cause it's not evolved," Pinkie Pie winked as she pulled on her hat and then pointed forward, "Okay Mime Jr., now use Confusion!" Again, Fearow was struck by the special attack.

"Damn it! Fearow, use Aerial Ace!" Gilda commanded, and as the move was a sure fire shooter, Mime Jr. got smacked up pretty badly.

"Mime Jr. is unable to battle! Victory goes to Gilda and Fearow!"

"That's okay Mime Jr, you did a good job. Come back," Pinkie Pie prepared her next Pokémon. "Go, Mudkip!"

"Mudkip Mud!" the small, blue fish cried.

"Fearow, use your Fury Attack!"

"Protect yourself, Mudkip!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. Her Pokémon was shielded from harm completely. "Good job! Now, counterattack with Whirlpool!"

Gilda's Fearow was caught in the Vortex. "That won't work as well as you'd want," Gilda drew her arm back and then thrust it forward, "Fearow! Retaliate with an Agility, and follow up with Drill Peck!" Fearow managed to tear out of the vortex, and with the combo dashed towards Pinkie Pie's mudkip and knocked it right out.

"It's okay Mudkip, come on back," Pinkie Pie recalled it. "Okay Beldum, it's your turn now!" she let out the cobalt Pokémon.

"Simply pathetic," Gilda scoffed, "Fearow, use your Pursuit attack!"

"Beldum, use Take Down!" Beldum bashed into Fearow and then spastically retreated back from the impact. "Keep going, Beldum! You're doing just fine!"

"Use Assurance! Stay on it Fearow!" Gilda called. Pinkie Pie's Beldum and Gilda's Fearow continued to do battle.

"I don't get it, why would Pinkie Pie use Beldum next to last?" Twilight questioned. "Her Mime Jr. was her strongest asset. She should've used her Beldum first."

"Perhaps she has some sort of plan," Luna said.

"I don't know," Twilight was skeptical.

After the umpteenth Take Down, it was obvious Pinkie Pie's Beldum was running out of energy. "Just keep going, Beldum. You've got this!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"The only thing your Beldum's got is a knocked out status! Fearow, finish this with Drill Run!"

Beldum was ruthlessly torn about, and went sailing over towards its trainer. It tenaciously stayed conscious. "Oh, you look so tired," Pinkie told her Pokémon, "Can you hang in there for just a teensy bit longer? You're almost done, I promise."

Beldum gave Pinkie Pie a nod, as well as a floating eyeball attached to some sort of mechanism could, and charged back out into battle.

"Tch, how annoying. Finish it, Fearow!" Fearow charged. Beldum prepared to attack and then, suddenly the experience it gained from clashing with Fearow took effect and yes, this was Pinkie Pie's grand master plan.

Beldum began to glow. "It's evolving!" Twilight exclaimed.

Luna, Rarity and Fluttershy looked on with interest.

Beldum's evolution made it look like the creature had doubled and gained a flat surface. "Metang!" It declared.

"Good job, Metang! This is exactly what I was hoping would happen! Now, use Bullet Punch!" Pinkie Pie declared.

"Metang!" Metang rushed in like lightning, and let loose rapid fire punches into Gilda's Fearow.

"Grr! Use Drill Run!"

"Block with Iron Defense!" Metang stopped Fearow easily. "Good job! Follow up with Psychic and point blank!"

"Metang!"

Much to everyone's joy- except Gilda's- Fearow fainted.

Rick held up his arm, "Fearow is unable to battle! Victory goes to Pinkie Pie and Metang!"

"Metang!" Pinkie Pie's Pokémon was enthralled.

"So what?" Gilda recalled her Fearow, "Fearow's skill is no match," she chucked her other Pokeball, "For my Braviary!"

"Brave!" The Pokémon materialized.

"Braviary, Sky Drop!" Gilda dictated.

The average car weighs about 4000 pounds. The heaviest Pokémon, Groudon, only weighed about half that. Metang was one fifth Groudon's weight. Simply put: Metang was screwed, as it was slammed into the ground. With just one attack, Gilda proved how powerful her Braviary was by knocking out Pinkie's Metang with a single blow, though that could've been chalked up to not being at full strength due to the damage it took from Fearow.

"Pinkie! Throw in the towel!" Twilight exclaimed. "You can't win! Let me have a turn."

"No," Pinkie Pie answered as she called back her Metang.

"I know you have one Pokémon left, but…"

"Don't worry," Pinkie Pie, gave Twilight a thumb's up and a confident smile, "An expert trainer always has a plan. All right, last one, here we go!" Pinkie Pie tossed out her last Pokémon.

"Karp! Karp! Karp! Karp!"

Gild burst out laughing and bent over on her knees so that she wouldn't fall onto the floor. "A…A…" she couldn't get her thoughts together and continued to laugh. "A MAGIKARP? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gilda stood back up and wiped a tear away from her eye. "Oh you should've listened to your friend Stinkie Pie. There is no way, no how, that your Magikarp stands a chance against Braviary."

"We'll see. This Magikarp is special," Pinkie smiled widely.

"Whatever, Braviary, Sky Drop it till it faints," Braviary went darting towards Magikarp picked it up and dropped it. It picked it up and dropped it again and again and again…and again…and again. It continued to do it as Pinkie Pie looked up and then down. Up…and then down. Up…and down again.

"Pinkie Pie, do something!" Twilight yelled at her. Luna restrained her. Twilight looked at her.

"Do not shout at your comrade, Fairest Twilight. The pink one has said that she has a plan, and until her Magikarp faints we must believe in her. Is that not what being a friend is all about?" Luna asked.

Twilight was speechless. She didn't know what was more amazing: the fact that Luna was taking Pinkie Pie's side or the fact that she had just given the studious trainer a friendship speech.

"This is it, Stinkie," Gilda name called, "One more drop should do it."

"KARP!" Magikarp cried out and Pinkie Pie watched it flop on the ground. Pinkie Pie had counted no less than twelve sky drops.

"Come on Magikarp, you can do it. I didn't dunk you in the fountain in Cutenesta city for no reason before we left for Route B. Pull yourself together! Show Braviary what you're made of! Cross that threshold! Stand up to that bully!"

Magikarp's expression went from hopeless to anger and it began to flop lively on the ground. "Karp! Karp! Karp! Karp! Karp! Karp! Karp! Karp! Karp!" the Magikarp began to glow.

"Oh, you've got to be _kidding_ me!" Gilda backed away.

"Magikarp can evolve?" Twilight hadn't reached Magikarp, and hadn't reached anything that said it was an evolved form of it in her Pokedex; she had no idea what was going on. She expected that the Magikarp might turn into this even bigger fish like Goldeen when it evolved into Seaking.

No.

Magikarp got big. REALLY Big. In fact it was now so big that it made Gilda's Braviary feel inadequate. Magikarp grew 21 feet long, seven feet tall with long blue scales and a golden underbelly. Magikarp's evolved form was a gigantic flying sea serpent: the almighty Gyarados.

"It's like that old saying," Luna stated, "a carp that that manages to swim up a waterfall can become a dragon through perseverance."

Gyarados let out a fearsome roar, and not only was Braviary intimidated, but Fluttershy fainted. Rarity caught her as she fell back.

Gilda was unsure what to do. Surely Gyarados met the weight requirement for Braviary's Sky Drop, but the thing was more than 5 times Braviary's size. "B-Braviary! Use Air Slash!"

"Brave!" Braviary charged headlong into the fight.

"Hydro Pump! Gyarados!" Pinkie Pie shouted. With a breath of fierce water Braviary was pushed back and smacked against the wall like a fly into a windshield, but it came off and shook the whole thing off.

"Braviary, get back out there! Use Brave Bird!"

"Brave!" Charging swiftly Braviary intended to charge down Pinkie Pie's Gyarados with all of the might in its body, but Pinkie Pie had a proper counterattack.

"Use Aqua Tail!"

Imbuing its tail with water, Gyarados whacked Braviary with its powerful, large tail. Braviary went flying straight into Gilda, knocking both of them against the wall. Braviary got back up.

"Now finish it off with Hyper Beam!" Pinkie Pie declared.

Gilda, realizing that she would be caught in the blast if she didn't get out of the way, did just that. She jumped to the floor, and pressed her hand to her head to avoid the impact of the blast on the back of her gym wall. Her Braviary was not so lucky, and got blasted out of the air and knocked out. As is customary in anime battles, there was much collateral damage to the facility itself. With wide eyes, she looked at all the damage, which included a nice hole in the back of the gym above her office. She then saw her knocked out Braviary.

"Braviary is unable to battle. Gyarados and Pinkie Pie wins!" Rick declared.

Pinkie Pie did a victory dance, and then patted her Gyarados on the side. "Good job, Gyarados!" Her praise was met with a satisfied roar. "Now return!" Pinkie Pie was able to recall her Gyarados without any problems.

"Pinkie Pie, you could've hurt Gilda!" Twilight exclaimed. "She was right in your path."

"Eh, whoopsie," Pinkie rubbed the back of her head. "I guess I was having so much fun I forgot where you were standing. Sorry Gilda." Pinkie Pie laughed nervously.

"Nah, don't sweat it," Gilda said winding up her arm and cracking her neck to the side, "A trainer has to have the instinct to dodge. Gilda called back her Braviary. A piece of shrapnel dropped down and made a loud clang on the gym floor.

"Uh, sorry about the damage to your place." Pinkie Pie had become so elated with the ability to use her Gyarados' move set, that she had become oblivious all other parts of her surroundings.

"I'll just deduct that out of your prize money," Gilda said pulling out a fistful of credits and walking over to Pinkie Pie. "You're taking this rather well," Twilight said, "Unlike last time."

"What can I say?" Gilda shrugged, "I'm a sucker for awesomeness. I wasn't expecting the Gyarados _at all._ I know Magikarp can evolve, but day-umn,"

Twilight laughed nervously, having _not_ known that.

"There," Gilda said slapping 2000 credits in Pinkie Pie's hand, "that's what I owe you for victory minus what you owe me for what it'll cost me for repairs." She then dug into her pocket. "Oh and this too." She put a badge in Pinkie Pie's hand that looked identical to the Element of Laughter.

"This is…" Twilight looked at it.

"It's the Laughter badge. Princess Celestia herself orchestrated the Pokémon League and the Chowa region so she wanted six of the badges modeled after the elements of harmony," Gilda stated, "This is the laughter badge."

"Princess Celestia?!" Twilight jumped at hearing her mentor's name.

"Miss Gilda, where is our sister?" Luna asked her.

Gilda shrugged, "After the creation of the league Princess Celestia just sort of vanished from the public eye. No one knows her whereabouts or her current residence. There are only scattered, incident reports of people that claim to have seen her. Now, if you don't mind," Gilda jerked her thumb back, "I'd like to get started on repairs."

"Can do," Twilight said and everyone headed on out…after Fluttershy woke up of course. "See Pinkie, Gilda's really not such a bad individual after all."

"Only because the pink one impressed her so," Luna pointed out.

"There's one thing I just don't get, how did you know that your Magikarp and Beldum would evolve into Gyarados and Metang in the middle of the match?" Twilight asked Pinkie Pie.

"Well when I saw that Gilda had evolved and really experienced Pokémon I knew that Metang and Gyarados would level up fast against them. And since we're playing by the anime's rules of evolution, if what happened to your Charmeleon is anything to go by, then it was obvious," Pinkie Pie finished with a smile.

Twilight rolled her eyes with a smile, _Typical Pinkie Pie logic. Why did I expect anything less?_

"Let's go find Rainbow Dash and see if she's okay," Fluttershy pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right," Twilight said, having almost forgotten, "Come on girls."

The group found Rainbow Dash and Applejack on the outskirts of town. Rainbow Dash seemed like she had calmed down. However, in order to fully grasp what had occurred between them, a flashback is in order.

* * *

**Earlier…**

Applejack found Rainbow Dash at the outskirts of town, the Route D exit, sitting down on the cobblestones underneath the bulletin board, sulking.

"You okay, partner?" Applejack asked, concerned.

"Go away," Rainbow Dash snapped, her voice low.

"Might as well start talkin', 'cause that sure ain't happening," Applejack told her, hands on her hips.

"I don't want you seeing me looking pathetic."

"Kind of late for that, partner."

Rainbow brought her knees closer to her chest and put her hands on her kneecaps. "I… I got completely and utterly thoroughly beaten back there. I… I know I was getting so full of myself, but… even if I hadn't I… I was just…"

There it was. Dash wasn't upset about losing to Gilda, or at the very least much less upset about it than she was about just how badly she had been beaten, and she wasn't so much upset as she was shocked.

"I… I feel so weak," Rainbow Dash buried her head in her knees.

Applejack sat down next to her friend and put a friendly hand on her shoulder. "This ain't like you, Rainbow. Where's the Rainbow Dash that takes a defeat and bounces back like nothing happened?"

"I… I don't know if I can. I…we've been going back and forth in battle so many times." Rainbow Dash gripped her jeans. "How am I still this bad?"

"Gilda and everyone else got four months experience up on us. There are fights you are going to lose."

"But I should at least be able to stand a chance, especially this early!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in anguish.

Applejack bopped Rainbow Dash on the head and stood up. "This ain't you, Dash. Now come on, on your feet."

"No."

"Rainbow," Applejack said holding out the 'o' in her name.

"Hmph," Rainbow Dash sulked.

Applejack sighed. "Confound it,"

She rubbed her head and then put the sides of her hands by her cheeks. "Wake up!" The loud shout got Rainbow Dash's attention and she looked at Applejack, who was now glaring at Rainbow Dash. "I get it! You lost and you're upset, but that's no reason to go around feelin' sorry for yourself. It just means you're not as good as you think you are. You always bounce back from any challenge life throws at you. Well, this is just another one of them challenges! So get up, straighten your spine and act like you always do."

"Applejack," Rainbow Dash stared, saying her friend's name in a low volume.

"Now come on," Applejack lifted her hand up, palm facing the sky, "On your feet." Applejack's authoritative voice got Rainbow to obey, and though she still wanted to sit down she felt compelled to listen to her friend. "Put your game face on." Rainbow Dash gave Applejack a tough look. "Now, who are you?"

"Rainbow Dash," Rainbow Dash said her name. Her scowl tightened and she spoke louder. "I'm the fastest Pegasus that ever lived."

"And what have you become?" Applejack asked her.

Rainbow made a fist with her hand and held it by her chest, "I'm a Pokémon Trainer."

"Now shout it out," Applejack encouraged.

Rainbow bent over backwards and belted out: "I am Rainbow Dash, Pokémon Trainer!" She stood upright and panted a little.

"Feel better?" Applejack asked, arms folded.

"Tons," Rainbow Dash gave Applejack a thumb's up, "Thanks Applejack."

"No problem. It's just good to have you back the way you should be."

* * *

**Present Time**

It wasn't long after that that Pinkie Pie and the others caught up with Applejack and Rainbow Dash

"You okay, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, just fine now," Rainbow Dash said, "We were just about to head to the Pokémon Center to get my Pokémon rested up so we could head on out to Route D tomorrow."

"How'd Gym battlin' go?" Applejack wanted to know.

Pinkie Pie pulled out her trainer case, and showed the Laughter badge, "Ta Dah!"

Rainbow Dash felt slightly inadequate.

"You should've seen it," Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "My Magikarp evolved into Gyarados and then it totally beat down Gilda's Braviary."

"Your Magikarp evolved?" Rainbow Dash was now less upset.

"Yeah? Wanna see?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Go, Gyarados!" The gigantic sea monster appeared in the middle of the city. Fluttershy fainted again.

"AW YEAH! THAT LOOKS AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash threw her arms up in the air.

"If you want, since I know you probably want your Pokémon to evolve too Dashie, why don't you and I get our Pokémon all healed up and putter around Route D for a bit. I'm sure there are a lot of wild Pokémon you can battle. You don't always have to catch a wild Pokémon, you know."

"That's a great idea! Maybe you can show some of your Gyarados' awesome skills too," Rainbow Dash was really eager to see Pinkie Pie's Gyarados in action.

"Then that's what we're gonna do."

The group headed back into the Pokémon Center to rest up for the road ahead tomorrow. In the evening, after Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had come back, Twilight sat down in the lobby to write a letter for Celestia, when the two trainers she had met on Route B showed up.

"Oh hey, it's you again," Bon Bon said to Twilight.

"Oh, it's you two again," Twilight looked up at them, "How are your Pokémon?"

"They'll be fine once we give them to Nurse Joy to look after," Lyra said, "I take it you got your Charmeleon under control?"

"Yes," Twilight nodded. "Are you girls here to challenge the Gym Leader?"

"You betcha," Bon Bon stated.

"Well, be prepared. We just went at her today and she's kind of tough," Twilight stated.

"Oh we're prepared. We're a team unlike anything anyone has ever seen," Lyra said.

"That and we spent a lot of time training on Route C," Bon Bon pointed out.

"Yeah… that, too."

"Well, I wish you girls luck," Twilight stated.

The girls handed their Pokémon over to Nurse Joy and then got went over to the check-in clerk to reserve a room. "One room, one bed, full-size please," Bon Bon stated.

"Why not full size?" Lyra asked.

"Cheaper that way," Bon Bon said.

"But Pokémon centers are free of use," Lyra pointed out.

"Uhh…" Bon Bon had no come back.

Twilight stopped listening and returned to her letter.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned that even the sometimes a Pokémon that seems incredibly weak can turn into a very powerful creature when it evolves. Beldum and Magikarp are good examples of that. It makes me wonder what kind of changes my Pokémon will go through when they finish evolving. I still have a lot of research to do and I'll continue documenting the lessons about friendship and friendship with Pokémon as I continue journeying through the Chowa Region. _

_Sincerely your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Twilight put the letter away, and then looked out the window of the Pokémon center up at the moon. _I know you're out there somewhere, Princess Celestia. The question is… where?_

Unbeknownst to Twilight, one day she would eventually meet up with her beloved mentor and she would understand Celestia's role in the Chowa Region, but that would be a long time from now. Before that moment could come, Twilight and her friends would overcome many obstacles and meet many interesting trainers, Pokémon and discover many more lessons on friendship. What is Celestia's role? Where did she disappear to after the full establishment of the Chowa Region? Those were questions to be answered another day. Twilight picked herself up from the lobby went into the room of bunk where Fluttershy and Rarity were sleeping on one side, and Luna on the other. Twilight climbed up the ladder to the top bunk, and went to sleep.

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**(A/N: Pinkie: So when will Dashie get to be awesome? Me: Do you really expect me to give away spoilers? Pinkie: It couldn't hurt to try. Me: So I'm out of ideas on my outline for right now, but I'll be sure to start writing this series up again once I figure something out. I also need to refocus on my schoolwork, and Soul Chess too. Pinkie: Like anypony, brony or body reading this really cares. I bet some of them don't even know what Code Geass is or think the only Bleach that exists is a cleaning product. Me: Quiet Pinkie, or I shall have to hurt you. Pinkie: Don't make me get Gyarados. Me: o_o right, shutting up. Thanks for reading this everybody. This has been draconichero21 and I'll see you next time.**

**Greatkingrat88: My sincerest apologies for the wait, good reader. I am lazy as fuck, there's no denying it. )**


	6. Applejack to the Rescue

**(A/N: Pinkie: Ah, feels good to finally have the series started, doesn't it? Me: What are you talking about? This is the sixth chapter now. Pinkie: Yeah, but when you sat down to write this one only the first one had been posted. Me: …oh yeah. Pinkie: I'm really looking forward to the finale, by the way. Me: You peeked? Pinkie: I just know that—Me: Ateteee, we're in the author's notes. Pinkie: Oh right, oopsie. Me: Anyway you'd best head into the series. The others are going to wonder where you wandered off to otherwise. Pinkie: Ah, you're right! I'm supposed to be helping Dashie train. See you later, alligator).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Friendship is Magic or Pokémon.  
Special thanks to Greatkingrat88 for his coming up with the title for this chapter.

* * *

**Route D**

The seven trainers were slowly walking along the trail along the dirt path to Diamond City, the location of the next Pokémon Gym, when they were suddenly met up with by a recently acquired nemesis. In a large mini-van, Team Chaos rolled up to block the way for the seven and, of course, went through with their usual entrance theme. They did so from the comfort of the seats in their car.

"To cause the world much devastation!"

"To scatter all people within the nation!"

"To denounce power of toleration and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Sugar Cane!"

"and Flash Step!"

"Team Chaos: muddling the line of what is wrong and right!"

"Surrender now, or we'll beat you outright!"

"Sneasel!"

"Team Chaos!" Twilight exclaimed.

"What do you losers want? Or does Twilight have to torch you guys like last time?" Rainbow Dash taunted.

"We learn from our mistakes," Sugar Cane stated.

"And this time, we're going to make sure we take what we want," Flash Step said. "Sneasel! You know what to do."

"Sneasel!" The Pokémon hopped out of the vehicle, and then used Icy Wind to freeze everyone solid beneath the belt accessory—the one most every trainer wore to hold their Pokémon—and everything beneath it. The chilling wind also hindered their movement preventing anyone from reaching their Pokémon, before Sneasel used another Icy Wind to freeze their arms. With that, Sneasel went and scooped up Twilight's without a second thought.

"My Pokémon!" Twilight exclaimed.

Sugar Cane and Flash Step laughed at their victim's misfortune, and Sneasel leapt back on board and they began to drive away.

"We have to do something!" Twilight cried out.

"But how?" Rainbow Dash asked, "This ice is too thick."

"Leave it to me," Applejack stated. Grunting, she flexed her hard-earned muscles- the kind that comes from day after day of heavy physical work and proper eating- and soon enough, the ice began to crack. Letting out a loud shout, she finally broke free.

"Applejack!" Twilight called out to her.

Applejack tipped her hat at Twilight, "I'll be back before you know y'all."

"You could never catch up with that vehicle," Luna said, "Those things can reach speeds several times that of a human. Even as a pony, you could not hope to match it."

"You just watch me." Applejack shot back, and tore off down the road in a fast sprint.

"Wait a minute! I'm at least as strong as you, so how come you can break free and I can't?" Rainbow Dash complained, continuing to struggle.

Twilight looked at the team formation. "Applejack was farther back from Sneasel's attack, so the ice was probably a little less thick than it is on you."

Rainbow Dash grunted and continued to struggle.

"This is what we call plot convenience," Pinkie Pie chimed in. Everyone just wrote it off as Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie.

Meanwhile, Sugar Cane and Flash Step, confident in their victory, were slowly driving down the road. Because of their arrogance and self-assuredness, Applejack easily caught up to them as she sprinted down the road.

"What?" Sugar Cane looked in the rear view mirror, "How did that twerp catch up with us?"

"She's a sly one," Flash Step acknowledged, "Oh, Sneasel…"

The icy Pokémon jumped out, and met Applejack as Sugar Cane and Flash Step prepared to make their escape down the road.

"Oh no, you don't!" Applejack growled, and reached for three of her four Pokémon, "Poochyena! Sandshrew! Electrike! Get on out there!"

"Shrew!"  
"Poochy!"  
"Electrike!"

"All right partners, we got this! Sandshrew, Electrike, tear after that van. Poochyena, you're with me. We can handle this Sneasel."

"Sneasel!" The thieving Pokémon used Icy Wind. Sandshrew dug under the ground and Electrike smashed into it with Spark attack, and took off down the road, leaving Sneasel to contend with Applejack and Poochyena.

"All right, here we go. Start out with a Sucker Punch." Applejack commanded.

Poochyena charged forward, faked out Sneasel and then when the Pokémon tried to use Slash, head-butted it in its chest. Sneasel recoiled.

"Good job, now follow up with Tackle!" Applejack shouted. Poochyena dutifully tackled the Sneasel, sending it reeling. "Use a Take Down, and then a Head-butt."

Poochyena used Take Down, but Sneasel countered with Agility, and the attack missed. Sneasel followed up with Ice Shard, pelting Poochyena along the ground.

"Come on partner, you got this," Applejack told her Poochyena. But Sneasel used a Faint Attack, and then followed up with a Slash and then a Metal Claw, before Applejack could instruct her Poochyena with what to do. "Ah, hey there partner, you want me to switch you out with Lilipup?" Applejack offered.

"Pooch," Poochyena declined.

"Are you sure? You're beat up real bad, and that Sneasel's one tough varmint."

"'chyena. Poochyena."

"Well all right, if you're sure. Let's try a little scary face and then mix it up with Mud Slap!" Applejack commanded.

Poochyena did as it was told, but Sneasel had different plans in mind. Smirking like a trickster, it dodged Poochyena with its superior agility and then performed some fury swipes.

"Ah! No!" Poochyena got back up, but it was clearly in pain. "Darn it! Poochyena, return!" The red laser shot out of Applejack's Pokéball, but Poochyena dodged, refusing to return to its Pokéball. "Hey, what's with you? You're clearly beat up. You can't keep going there like this. I'm not about to push you when you've got help. Take a breather."

Poochyena gave Applejack a look not of defiance, but of determination.

_He really thinks he can do this doesn't he? Well, I'd be a real stinker to stomp on that kind of pride. Sort of reminds me of mahself. _"Okay then, try it once more. Use Iron Tail!"

Poochyena charged, but once again Sneasel flanked it. Three times more it repeated, and Applejack's Poochyena refused to give in. She was starting to get worried, but at the same time she had to admire the little critter's tenacity and determination, and when she began to do that she hollered with her hands alongside her mouth, "All right Poochyena, we can do this! You show that Sneasel who's the boss!"

Hearing his trainer's approval, loud and encouraging, that was the key to Poochyena's growth. It glowed brightly, began to change, and then to Applejack's amazement and complete approval, evolved into Mightyena.

"Mighty!"

"Sweet Celestia, these things get big," Applejack gave a whistle. "We got this" Mightyena, it's all you partner. Strike it down with Fire fang!"

"Mighty!" Now able to match Sneasel's speed, Mightyena charged, and bit Sneasel with its fangs and though Sneasel slashed back, Mightyena barely felt it at all. His intimidating presence weakened his foe immensely.

"Iron Tail!"

With a swift bash, Sneasel was sent flying along the ground, and was knocked out cold.

"Good job, partner." Applejack patted her Mightyena on the back. The dog picked up Sneasel's arm in its mouth.

"Yeah, good boy. Go bring that back to Team Chaos. Poor feller doesn't deserve to be left behind." Mightyena took off, and Applejack followed, but was left behind by the sprinting dog, who was much better suited for running than a mere ape.

During the battle, Sandshrew and Electrike had been working to try and catch up with Team Chaos. Sandshrew had been trying to gain on the duo, which was oblivious to their approach since they were so small. Sandshrew was curled up like a ball, and Electrike was just barely keeping up with it. Sandshrew then rolled itself in front of Electrike, and matched the dog's pace, silently communicating with its ally. Electrike seemed to read Sandshrew's mind and lifted its snout underneath Sandshrew, popping it into the air before jumping after it and spiking it like a volleyball at the van with one of its paws. Sandshrew bashed into the van, but it seemed not to do much of anything, and Sandshrew rolled back, dizzy.

Sugar Cane looked over the back of her seat and out the back window. "Oh, look at that. The twerp's Pokémon think they can rescue the other twerp's Pokémon."

"Want me to use Houndoom and take care of them?" Flash Step asked.

"No, don't bother the poor thing, I'm rather enjoying this," Sugar Cane marveled. "Those pipsqueaks trying to derail us is simply laughable."

"I wonder what's keeping Sneasel. It should've defeated that twerp easily."

As if on cue, Sugar Cane then saw Mightyena coming up the road, and tapped her partner on the shoulder. "Uh, Flash Step?"

"What is it? I'm driving."

"Take a look in the rear view mirror."

Flash Step saw what she was talking about. "They go too far. Send Nidorina out there. Teach them a lesson."

"Well I would, but we're kind of stuck inside the van," Sugar Cane realized.

"Well we have to recover Sneasel somehow," Flash Step said.

As if to answer their dilemma, nature replied to Flash Step. A wild Scyther, having been roused from its nap by the duo- and a little peeved at that- appeared from out of nowhere, and flew right in front of the van before flying over it. The turbulent wind caused by its Air Slash attack knocked the van onto its side.

Farther up the road, though way behind, Applejack was able to witness that. "Looks like they just learned why you don't disturb the wildlife." She wiped her brow, and continued to hustle down the road.

The Scyther took off, and Sugar Cane and Flash Step got out of their van to flip it back over, but Mightyena and the rest of Applejack's Pokémon had caught up with them, and Sneasel went flying into Sugar Cane's torso as Mightyena launched it from its mouth, knocking the woman over.

"I'll teach you to mess with my little sweetheart," Flash Step curled his wrist, and prepared to unleash Golett, but Sandshrew used Rollout, revved up and smacked Flash Step right in the face. He then scampered into the van to get Twilight's Pokémon, finding a belt pouch. He sniffed it. It definitely had Twilight's scent. Flash Step grabbed at it. "Give me that, you little thief!" The irony of the statement was completely lost on the ground type. "Confound it! Get out there, Houndoom!"

The fire dog was unleashed, but Sandshrew was nowhere in sight. Electrike and Mightyena were standing off to the side, letting the little mouse have its fun as Sandshrew popped up beneath the ground and rolled into Houndoom's stomach, knocking it out.

"What? With one attack?" Flash Step said, baffled.

Applejack came up the road, panting. _Whoowee, made it. Sweet Nelly, what I wouldn't give for all four of my legs right about now. _Seeing the fight going on, she immediately slid down the sloping path to take command.

"You're quick for a kid," Flash Step stated.

"We country folk got a lotta muscle," Applejack jabbed her thumb at herself, "I could probably outrun a few Pokémon if I tried."

"Don't get so full of yourself," Flash Step said and returned Houndoom. "Your Sandshrew has declared battle upon me. Care to finish?"

"Yeah sure," Applejack said, "I gotta teach you varmints a lesson for stealing Twi's Pokémon, anyhow."

Sandshrew seemed gleeful and gave the pouch it had recovered to Applejack. She gave it to Mightyena, who held it secure in his mouth.

"I choose you, Golett!"

The small mecha ghost appeared on the ground.

"All right Sandshrew, it's all you little buddy. Mud Slap!"

"Counter with Defense Curl." Golett shrugged off Sandshrew's attack like it was nothing. "Now use Rollout!"

Sandshrew dodged, but the attack went straight towards Applejack and actually hit her before her Electrike or Mightyena could intercept, knocking her hard against the sloped path, knocking her out cold as she hit her head against the ground.

Flash Step laughed mockingly. "Well that's unexpected, but if the trainer is unable to battle, then perhaps that's the end of the battle."

Mightyena and Electrike did their best to try and rouse Applejack from her unconscious state, but Sandshrew simply glared. _No one_ did that to his trainer. He hadn't known Applejack long, but he had grown attached to her in the short time he'd been travelling with her.

"What's this? You still want to go, pipsqueak? Well I'd hate to disappoint. Golett, show this thing its place. Shadow Punch!"

Sandshrew leapt over the slow moving Golett and then spun in its face as if to say, 'Let's see how you like it.' Sandshrew then followed up by prickling its body, and launching a projectile of sorts at Golett, hitting it right in the arm.

"Oh no, not Poison Sting!" Flash Step worried. And luckily for Sandshrew, the little rodent had indeed managed to poison its target.

With Golett's defense down, Sandshrew curled up into a ball in place, digging fiercely into the ground. Sandshrew curled up, and built up speed and then slammed itself right into the Golett: Gyro Ball. Golett was thrown to the ground and knocked out. Sandshrew looked back at Applejack and then looked at Flash Step, still irritated.

Flash Step brought out his Croagunk, but it being his weakest Pokémon, Sandshrew knocked it out with a simple dig.

"That's it!" Flash Step attempted to break the rules and fight Sandshrew himself, but the quick little mouse dodged his grabs and did a spin attack into Flash Step's stomach, sending him staggering into the van.

"Shrew!" Sandshrew held up its arm towards Team Chaos with only its middle claw sticking up.

Flash Step lost his cool. "DID I JUST GET FLIPPED OFF BY A POKEMON? THAT'S IT! No more Mr. Nice bad guy," Flash Step opened the back door of the van and brought out a net gun. "I'll catch you all by force." Once again, Sandshrew's dig proved effective and then he popped up from down below and hit Flash Step squarely in the groin. Flash Step whimpered, held his groin, and Sandshrew scampered over to Electrike to give instruction. Electrike smirked, laughed a little, and then went over to Team Chaos and used Spark. The resulting attack exploded the vehicle and launched Team Chaos high into the air.

"I will have my revenge!" Flash Step cried. "Do you hear me? Revenge!"

"Shrew! Sandshrew!" Sandshrew mocked.

Applejack was beginning to come to, and upon not seeing Team Chaos simply saw Sandshrew and Mightyena putting out the flames of the wrecked van with Sand-attacks.

"You critters are just precious, you know that?" Applejack walked over to them both and stroked them affectionately behind their heads.

"Mighty."

"Huh? Sandshrew did what?" Applejack asked.

"Shrew. Sandshrew."

"Well, I'll be," Applejack stood up, "You did a mighty fine job, Sandshrew."

The Pokémon did a little happy dance and then, much like Mightyena, began to glow and evolved into Sandslash. "Slash."

"Well, I'll be. I got two evolved Pokémon, just like Pinkie Pie. Just wait until Rainbow Dash sees this!" Applejack rubbed her bangs.

"I can already see it." Rainbow Dash and the others were up on top of the sloping pathway.

"Oh, hey girls. I take it the ice melted," Applejack said, though when she took a closer look at Rarity she saw the wool blanket around the girl despite the sun being out. "I take it that's a yes. Sorry I didn't get there sooner. We uh, had a little wreck here. Snatch and recover didn't quite do it."

"Wreck or not, are my Pokémon okay?" Twilight said, a little shaken up, "They didn't pocket any of them, did they?" In the short time she'd had them, Twilight had developed an attachment to her Pokémon, her Charmeleon especially.

Applejack's Mightyena handed the pouch to Twilight and she breathed easy as she counted up the Pokeballs.

Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash who seemed a little miffed. "What's got you bent out of shape?"

"Nothing." Rainbow grumbled. "Well…"

"She's jealous because you have two evolved Pokémon!" Pinkie cheered.

"Shut up…" Rainbow grumbled, looking away.

"Ain't nothin' to get all uppity about, Rainbow," Applejack said in a friendly tone. "I just got lucky, is all."

"It's just not fair." Rainbow Dash grumbled. Applejack, knowing her friend well enough not to pressure her, simply gave her a nod and kept quiet.

One by one Twilight had let loose the Pokemon in the belt pouch to make sure all of her Pokemon were okay. She breathed easy, again, when she noticed they were all accounted for. However, when she picked up the last Pokemon in the pouch she could feel the weight of it having something in it. "Huh, that's odd."

"What's odd, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked her.

"I only have four Pokémon, but there are five full Pokéballs here," Twilight said.

"Well, that's a pickle. You reckon them Team Chaos characters left one of their own in here?"

"Well there's only one way to find out," Pinkie Pie said snatching it up. "Pokéball! Go!"

"Torchic!"

"Nope, that's not one of theirs," Twilight said, remembering Team Chaos' team lineup.

"Well if it's not yours and it's not theirs, whose is it?" Applejack asked.

"Heeeeey!"

From up the road came a girl a few years younger than everyone else. The girl was wearing an orange t-shirt with black shorts and Velcro sneakers. She was wearing a sporty red and white wristband and had vibrant scotch pink hair and had the same complexion as Twilight.

"Have you all seen my—" She saw the Torchic bouncing in the middle of the road and went and scooped it up. "Torchic!"

"Torchic."

"Oh, that's your Torchic?" Twilight asked the trainer.

"Yeah. You see I was training with her when all of a sudden these two jerks in black outfits came and nabbed her up. Thank you ever so much for rescuing her," the girl said.

"Well it was Applejack who stopped Team Chaos," Twilight said, "Thank her."

"Aw don't give me all the credit," Applejack said, unable to tell a lie, "Truth is, this wild Scyther came in and knocked those two right off the road."

"A wild Scyther?" Rainbow Dash got right in Applejack's space and grabbed at her shirt, excited, "Where?"

"What's got you so excited all of a sudden?" Applejack was totally missing Rainbow's enthusiasm.

"You don't understand! Scyther's only like one of the coolest looking Pokémon ever. Where is it?"

Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash with half closed eyes, just wanting Rainbow Dash to let go of her, but too kind to just shove her off. "It flew off after knocking the van over. My guess is they disturbed it or something and it was just looking for payback."

"Which way?"

"Pardon?"

"Which way?" Rainbow grabbed hold of Applejack's shoulders.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack continued to discuss the importance of the Scyther, with Applejack eventually telling Rainbow Dash to get out of her personal space, but as they did the trainer that had come up the road couldn't take her eyes off Rainbow Dash's multicolored hair and eventually just said with an interrogative tone, "Rainbow Dash?"

Dash let go of Applejack and looked at the Torchic trainer, "Uh, yeah?"

The trainer's eyes lit up, "Oh my gosh, it is you! I was wondering where you were."

"Uh, I don't mean to sound insensitive," Rainbow Dash scratched her head, "but… do I know you?"

The trainer put down her Torchic, "What do you mean?" she asked pointing to her undeveloped chest, "It's me, Scootaloo. You know, president of your fan club, member of the cute mark crusaders. Don't you recognize me?"

"Oh, you. Of course I know who you are. How you been kid?"

"Hey, hold on there a sec," Applejack cut in, "Before you two get all chummy, I got something to ask since Scoot's a friend of my sister's."

"I should be asking you girls that," Scootaloo said, "Where have you all been? Everyone was expecting you to show up at the big gym leader turn out, but none of you showed up."

"Cause we weren't supposed to," Pinkie Pie said, "We're the protagonists. We have to go around collecting everything and having the adventure, which is much more important than getting to be a gym leader."

"I don't understand," Scootaloo was confused, "I mean, you're so awesome Rainbow Dash I thought you'd at least try out to be a gym leader."

"It's not Rainbow's fault," Applejack said, "We weren't even in this crazy world when all that stuff went down."

"What do you mean?" Scootaloo asked. "What happened to you guys? Everyone wants to know. Granny Smith wouldn't even let Applebloom travel with Sweetie Belle and me because of it."

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity had been concerned about her younger sister since the moment Gilda revealed to everyone the true nature of the Chowa Region. She had felt that getting all bent out of shape was pointless if there was nothing she could do, so she had settled for hoping that her sister had enough sense to stay home where it was safe. However, now hearing her mentioned, Rarity could only react in typical Rarity fashion. She rushed over to Scootaloo and placed her hands on her shoulders, frantic. "Is she all right? She's not hurt, is she?" She let go, held her hands by her heart and looked up and away towards the sky. "Oh dear Celestia, I hope she's okay. Oh, to be wandering such a strange and bizarre world… she must be starving. Oh, mom and dad will never forgive me if she's hurt, and I wasn't around to protect her." Rarity wailed, beside herself with worry.

"Rarity, she's fine!" Scootaloo waved her arm in front of the older trainer's face. "Don't worry! Besides, We have our Pokémon to travel with us, so it's okay."

"But Torchic's your only Pokémon," Pinkie Pie said, noting that Scootaloo had no spare Pokéballs.

"I'm a brave girl. I can take care of myself. Besides, I have her back now, so it's okay."

"It most certainly is NOT okay! Oh, poor Sweetie Belle," Rarity couldn't think of anything else at the moment. Fluttershy worked her best to calm her whilst Scootaloo turned her attention to the others.

"Anyway, where were you girls? Everyone's been wondering why you didn't show up at the gym leader tryouts."

"Well, sit down and listen up then, Sugarcube," Applejack said, gesturing for her friends to do the same. The group explained to Scootaloo their brief experience, including what they heard from Gilda.

Scootaloo understood, but she still seemed distraught. "It's still not fair. Rainbow Dash would still make an awesome gym leader. Instead, Sweetie Belle and I have to deal with Diamond Tiara. She doesn't even deserve her spot."

"Diamond Tiara?" Applejack asked. "Isn't that one of your fancy little schoolmates?"

"If by fancy you mean a total self-inflated snob, then yes," Scootaloo answered. "She's totally letting being a gym leader go to her head." Scootaloo put her hands on Rainbow Dash's chest as if she was pleading for help. "You just gotta show her what being a real trainer is all about, Rainbow Dash. You just gotta."

"And I will," Rainbow Dash said, lighting up Scootaloo's eyes, only to quickly add as she looked around, "As soon as I catch me a Scyther. Which way was it again, Applejack?"

"You got a one track mind you know that?" Applejack asked her.

"It'll be okay," Twilight said, "We can set up camp here." She opened the back of the van. "There's a whole bunch of camping equipment we can use here to rest up, while Rainbow Dash goes after that Scyther."

"We think it best to stick together. Just as with the Everfree forest, going off the path alone is dangerous," Luna stated.

"I can handle it," Rainbow Dash said, "I'll be back before you know it."

Applejack just sighed. "It went thataway." she pointed up the hill and to the left.

Twilight reached into Rainbow Dash's backpack and pulled out a map. "Can you guys at least ask first?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight didn't respond and just scanned over the map. "According to the map, that's the direction of Spiral Forest."

"We seriously advise waiting until the morrow before you venture yonder," Luna warned.

"Pfft," Rainbow Dash scoffed, "I've been in the Everfree Forest at night a whole bunch of times. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I still don't like it," Twilight shook her head, "This isn't the Everfree forest. This is someplace completely different, and we have no map at all."

"It's okay, If Dashie's going, she should be fine."

"What makes you say that, Pinkie Pie?" Applejack asked her.

"Well, Dashie's got her backpack. Anything she could possibly need is in the backpack, camping set, rations, and an escape rope."

"Escape rope?" Twilight crinkled her brow.

"It's an emergency rope that helps trainers leave caves and forests when they're lost."

"And you're sure Rainbow Dash has one?" Twilight asked.

"Uh, hello?" Pinkie Pie said as she began removing a bunch of camping equipment out of Rainbow Dash's backpack. "Dashie has everything we could possibly need. We'll just set up camp and wait for her."

"I'll be in and out lickety-split you guys don't need to worry about me at all."

Applejack was going to argue, but she knew Rainbow Dash was the type to learn through example so she kept her mouth shut.

"Can I come too?" Scootaloo ran up to Rainbow Dash.

"Oh no, you're staying right here, Sugarcube." Applejack pointed to the ground and put her other hand on her hip as she spoke.

"B-but I want to go with Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo whined, pumping her feet up and down.

"We won't be long. I'll catch the Scyther, and we'll be back before sundown, promise," Rainbow Dash said confidently.

"That's a hefty responsibility you're taking on, Rainbow," Applejack told her. She knew Rainbow would be fine on her own. She was more worried about Scootaloo.

"Don't sweat it," Rainbow Dash flapped her arm down, "I've guarded Fluttershy countless times. This is more or less the same." In truth, Rainbow Dash could've just told Scootaloo no and gone off on her own, but she loved an audience when she did something cool, and Scootaloo was volunteering.

"No it's not," Applejack said, "It's a hefty responsibility to take someone younger'n you into the woods. I don't let Applebloom go off into the Everfree forest unless Zecora meets her at the entrance."

"Dashie has everything they need to stay safe."

"Safety equipment and food ain't what I'm worried about. I'm more worried about negligence."

"Negla-what?" Pinkie Pie scratched her head.

"Negligence," Twilight said, "It means to pay something no mind to. Applejack's worried that Rainbow Dash won't properly look out for Scootaloo's well-being."

"Does she really think Dashie would do something that bad? She's the element of loyalty."

"You can do some real damage to someone, even with the best of intentions. Maybe you want to keep them safe, or maybe it's even completely inadvertent, and Rainbow Dash… well, she's not exactly the safest role model. I'm just as concerned, but Applejack seems to be taking the words right out of my mouth and has the easiest time getting through to Rainbow Dash, typically."

"Dash, listen to me. Maybe you don't get it, growing up as an only child, but you need to be responsible with Scootaloo, understand?"

"But Rainbow Dash is already like a big sister to me. She's cool and awesome and so amazing."

"Hero worship is a lot different than sisterhood, sugarcube. You should ask Applebloom or Sweetie Belle sometime, they can explain what I mean."

"Come on AJ, quit being such a stick in the mud. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"You shouldn't tempt fate like that, Rainbow Dash." Pinkie Pie looked at the readers after speaking. "The writer is a bit of a meanie pants, so any chance he has to be cruel, he'll take it."

"Pinkie Pie aside," Rainbow Dash said, extending the vowel sounds as she spoke for varying lengths, "I'm telling you I can handle it." At this point the argument had switched gears from wanting an audience to just wanting to prove Applejack wrong.

"Please Applejack, I really wanna go," Scootaloo said pumping her legs up and down in anxiety.

Applejack sighed. She really wasn't going to win this argument and she knew it. Still, she had one final thing to say. "All right, fine, but," she got right within Rainbow Dash's personal space, placing a finger on her chest, "If anything happens to her Rainbow Dash, you and I are going to have words, understand?"

"Sheesh, no need to get moody on me. I understand perfectly. And do you have to be touching my chest like that. It's hard enough to forget that it's there."

Applejack just snorted and dropped her hands at her sides. "Just be careful."

"For the hundredth time: we'll be fine!"

"I sure hope so," Applejack was less than confident in Rainbow Dash's ability to play big sister.

"I know so," Rainbow Dash huffed. She then smiled at Scootaloo. "Come on, kid," Rainbow Dash said to Scootaloo, "Race ya to the entrance."

"Hold on," Scootaloo said and recalled her Torchic to its Pokéball, "Okay, ready." The two dashed off together.

"I sure hope they come back soon," Applejack stated.

"I'm sure they'll be just fine," Fluttershy stated.

"Fluttershy's right," Pinkie pie said poking out of the overturned van door, "Who wants chips and dip?" she asked holding up a bag of potato chips and some flavored sour cream.

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

**(A/N: Pinkie Pie: Wow, that's the first time you've ended so abruptly like that. And no one wrote a friendship letter this time. Me: It'll come within the next couple chapters. Besides, if I kept going, I'd run out of chapter space. Pinkie Pie: Oh yeah, you always get so mad when you can't post the chapter as one part on your deviant art account, but you don't even do that anymore since no one's reading it on there. Me: Well I've already written it as several chapters so when life gives you lemons, make lemonade. Pinkie: That's a weird saying. Why do you have to make lemonade? Why can't-*starts to go off on a tangent* Me: So, next time on MLP: FIC, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo go off into the woods and try to get home before dark. Pinkie Pie: *comes out of her tangent* Pandering to the fanbase much with that one? Me: Hey, Hasbro needs to make a Scoot-Dash episode or at least let Scootaloo have an episode to herself. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle have had at least two apiece. Pinkie Pie: They're going to get lost aren't they? Me: Gee, whatever gave you that idea? Pinkie Pie: *laughs* Well anyway, we'll see you folks with the next chapter hopefully ultra-super quick. Me: This has been draconichero21… Pinkie Pie: And Pinkie Pie… Both: And we'll see you next time).**

**Greatkingrat88: Hey again guys, sorry for the delay. Enjoy your pony fic, and point out any mistakes I missed! :D **


	7. Just Who Do You Think Rainbow Dash Is?

**(A/N: Me: Ah, what better way to create a plot than the old 'getting lost in the woods' cliché. Pinkie Pie: And it works because of the series' demographic. Me: Yessiree. So enough talk, I'm sure many of you want to see some proper Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash bonding so let's get to it).**

Disclaimer: Friendship Is Magic and Pokémon copyright to Hasbro and Nintendo respectively.

* * *

**Spiral Forest**

Dash was the first to reach the entrance, of course, but waited for Scootaloo to catch up. She didn't have to wait long.

"Not bad. You actually did a pretty decent job keeping up with me, kid. But of course," Rainbow Dash folded her arms and grinned as she bragged, "you'll never be as fast as me."

"I know that, but this is so exciting just being with you," Scootaloo told her, "I've always looked up to you, Rainbow Dash. You're the best."

"Heh, thanks," Rainbow Dash had long since learned her lesson about letting praise go to her head, but at the same time it still felt good having someone praise her. "Now come on," She turned around and urged Scootaloo to follow her. "Let's go catch that Scyther."

Like a ninja, sort of like the time she tried to sneak into the hospital when she was discovering the joy of reading, Rainbow Dash skulked around the spiral forest, Scootaloo following her every move, trying to locate that Scyther. They searched high and low, all around the forest, and finally Dash finally found a Scyther. She and Scootaloo were behind it, and the Scyther was currently oblivious to their presence. Rainbow Dash hid behind the tall grass she was viewing the Scyther from, as it stuck a Citrus Berry off of a tree with its sharp scythe arm and began chewing on the berry.

"Huh, I always thought mantises ate other bugs and critters," Scootaloo said.

"Shh!" Rainbow Dash whispered.

"Okay," Scootaloo whispered, "What are we being quiet for?"

"Pinkie Pie told me that Pokémon are harder to catch when they're eating. We're going to wait until it's done, and then I'm gonna surprise it. There's no fun in just sneaking up on it, but I don't want it to run away."

"So I'm going to see you battle?" Scootaloo said and brought her hands together by her face, and let out a high-pitched, low volume squeal.

"Yeah, now it's a waiting game. I am the hunter. That is my prey." With uncharacteristic patience, Rainbow Dash waited until the Scyther took the last bite of its meal and then it was on. Then, Dash leapt out of the grass and shouted, "HEY!"

"Scy," The Scyther looked over its shoulder and turned its body halfway towards Rainbow Dash.

The rainbow-haired trainer brought out the Pokéball containing her Tirtouga. "Yeah, you," Rainbow Dash addressed the green anthropomorphic mantis, "Stand your ground and fight me. I want to catch you."

"Scyther," The wild Scyther screeched and then leaned forward and assumed a stance for battle. It had accepted Rainbow Dash's challenge.

Rainbow Dash wound her arm up like a pitcher. "Go, Tirtouga!" She let fly the Pokéball, releasing the turtle Pokémon.

"Tirtouga." The Pokémon said, now standing ready to do battle.

"Okay Tirtouga, let's start this off with a little Aqua Jet!" Rainbow Dash declared.

Although Tirtouga dashed in fast, Scyther took to the air and countered with Double Hit, knocking Rainbow Dash's Tirtouga all about, but the little turtle held on.

"That's good, Tirtouga! Now counter with Hydro Pump."

The little turtle let out a massive blast of water. Scyther dodged, and used Double Team.

"Don't be confused, Tirtouga. Use Aqua Jet!" Rainbow Dash ordered. "Spin around and hit them all!"

"Tirtouga!" the little turtle spun around and actually managed to land in contact with the real Scyther in the leg.

Scyther used Slash and knocked it away and then came at it fiercely.

"Uh oh," Rainbow Dash realized Tirtouga could be in for it and strategically called it back, "Go, Starly!"

"Starly!"

"Okay Starly, it's your turn to shine. Use Agility!"

"Scy…ther?" The wild Scyther didn't know how to react to the now much faster Starly.

"Okay Starly, go in hard and fast with Brave Bird!" Rainbow Dash commanded.

"Starly!" The tiny bird rammed into Scyther with all its might, causing both to recoil.

"Perfect," Rainbow Dash said and unzipped her backpack, whipping out a cool blue baseball cap and an empty Pokéball. She turned the baseball cap backwards, put on a tough look and pulled back her arm holding it parallel to the ground, and then launched it with a spin on the ball. "Pokéball, GO!"

The Pokéball hit the still recoiling Scyther and enclosed it into the red and white sphere. The ball dropped to the ground. It shook in the dirt. One… two... three times… nothing. It sat there for a little while, Rainbow Dash watching it. And then, her mouth started to quiver as she prepared to shout out to the heavens. She ran over to the Pokéball, scooped it up and held it to the sky. "YEAH! I CAUGHT A SCYTHER!"

"Starly!"

"I couldn't have done it without you, Starly," Rainbow Dash said holding out her arm for Starly to use it as a perch and pat the bird affectionately on the head, "That was totally awesome. Nice job." Rainbow Dash then held up Starly's Pokéball, and recalled the Pokémon.

"Great job Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo piped up, "That was totally amazing!"

"Heh," Rainbow dash wiped a finger underneath her nose, "As if I could've done any less. Now come on, we need to get out of this forest before it gets dark."

Dash stood still and then tensed up her back and pushed out her elbows. "Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to f…" While she had noticed it the moment she became human, it was only _now_ sinking in. "…ly," Rainbow Dash squeaked weakly, as a look of complete horror swept over her face.

"Rainbow Dash, what's wrong?"

"I just remembered I can't fly!" Rainbow Dash had been expecting to catch the Scyther, gather herself up and fly herself out of the forest, but she was only just now realizing that that would be kind of impossible without her wings. Scootaloo, who had never been able to fly as a Pegasus, had an easier time adjusting to the 'no wings' issue, but obviously could understand Rainbow Dash's distress. "N-no," Rainbow Dash said gathering her composure, "We'll be fine. I-I'm sure we can still get out on foot. Come on."

Unfortunately for Rainbow Dash, she had a pretty terrible sense of direction when it came to moving around at low altitudes. She only succeeded in getting her and Scootaloo deeper into the forest. Since there was no path in the woods they had no way of knowing, which direction they were headed in and no way of knowing how to get out either.

"Are we lost?" Scootaloo asked Rainbow Dash.

"D-don't be silly," Rainbow Dash stuttered forcing a smile, "We're not lost. We're, umm, taking the long way out."

"If you say so." Scootaloo had a feeling Rainbow Dash was saying that to make her feel better. If they were in fact lost, and they were, that was just more time she got to hang out with her idol.

After several hours of wandering, and Dash snagging her pants on a thorn bush, tearing a hole in them, Scootaloo made a suggestion.

"Say, if your Scyther was caught here, shouldn't it know the way out?"

"Hey, yeah. Why didn't I think of that?" Rainbow Dash said smacking her hand on top of her scalp. She released her Scyther. "Hey, big fella," she said to it, "You wouldn't happen to know how to get out of the forest, would you?"

"Scythe," Scyther looked around. The current part of the forest Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were currently in was unfamiliar to it, not to mention it never went into the forest this deep. Scyther shook its head. "Scyther."

"Well, it was worth a shot," Scootaloo said.

Rainbow Dash was about to recall her Scyther, but then she remembered something. "Hey! Wait a minute! Scyther's a flying type. We could just fly out on our own!" Rainbow Dash attempted to climb up on her Scyther's back, but proved to be too heavy for her Pokémon. She almost weighed as much as it did on its own, and Scythers weren't exactly well known for their flight capabilities. Rainbow Dash got off it. "Oh, sorry Scyther."

"Scyther," Scyther brushed itself off. It knew its trainer meant well.

"So now what?" Scootaloo asked.

"Hmm," Rainbow Dash thought and then the light bulb went off, "I've got it!" she slid off her backpack and reached into it. While she still didn't understand how she could have so much stuff in it and not know it, Pinkie Pie explained it that she could always find what she was looking for. It seemed that as long as Rainbow Dash, or anyone accessing her backpack, believed the item was in there, as long as it wasn't a 'plot device' as Pinkie Pie called it, it would be in there. Rainbow Dash then pulled out a thick, curled up brown rope.

Scootaloo was confused. "How's a rope gonna help us?"

"Not just any rope," Rainbow Dash said with conviction, "an Escape Rope. Pinkie Pie said that whenever you're lost and not on a path you can use an Escape Rope to get out to the entrance instantly."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Use it! Use it!" Scootaloo cheered.

"Right," Rainbow Dash flipped over the rope, "Let's see here, how to use…" She looked at the instructions on the back. "Tear off safety equipment, undo rope and press 'A'."

"Press 'A'? What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Rainbow Dash said chucking the thing away, "And I don't care." She sat down and brought her knees to her chest. "We're going to wander this forest until we're cold, tired, and hungry." She sounded defeated. "We can't be lost in this forest forever. That's way too long. That's like… FOREVER!" Rainbow Dash began hyperventilating, but her Scyther suddenly nipped her in the ear. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Scyther."

"I think it's trying to tell you to keep calm, Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo said. "And don't worry. We'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. We're together, and as long as we're not alone, we'll be fine."

Rainbow Dash was not amused; she seemed to have decided on rejecting positive thinking. "Oh yeah," she said sarcastically, "I feel loads better."

"I was just trying to cheer you up." Scootaloo was disheartened.

Rainbow Dash let go of her grumpiness and ruffled Scootaloo's hair. "I know you were, kid, and thanks." She looked up. It was starting to get dusky; twilight was approaching. Not her friend, the actual state in between day and night. "But we need to get some shelter. I'm willing to bet my trainer license I've got plenty of camping equipment in my bag."

Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash searched for a proper camping spot, finding a clearing in the woods that had room for a tent and a fire pit. Rainbow Dash had Scyther cut down two trees to make proper sitting logs. The branches made for decent firewood, and in no time at all, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Scyther had a proper campsite with two logs, a tent with a pair of sleeping bags and a cheerfully crackling fire, courtesy of Scootaloo's Torchic. Thankfully, Rainbow Dash's backpack also had just about any food they could need. So, the duo enjoyed a tasty treat of campfire smores.

Rainbow Dash retired to her sleeping bag the moment she felt bored after the sun went down. Scootaloo stayed up, too excited that she was camping out with Rainbow Dash, not to mention she wasn't tired. She also wanted to stay up as late as she could since, as a filly, she wasn't normally allowed to stay up late.

"Torchic." Scootaloo's Torchic hopped onto her lap.

Scootaloo pet it affectionately. "I'm sorry I let you get kidnapped. I guess that just shows my inexperience as a trainer." She paused before she motioned to stand up and the fire Pokémon hopped onto the ground. "But," she stood up and clenched her fist, "We got to get stronger. I got to be strong enough to beat Diamond Tiara. If Rainbow Dash could catch a Scyther, then you and I can catch something while we're here as well. Come on," Scootaloo grabbed a stick, "Let's go catch the biggest, nastiest Pokémon we can find." Scootaloo ran to the edge of the campsite only to take note how dark it was outside the glow of the campfire. The cry of a Hoothoot and the flapping of several Murkrow up overhead gave Scootaloo second thoughts.

"N-no," She shook her head, "I have to be brave! I have to be brave, awesome and cool like Rainbow Dash!" With that, Scootaloo dragged on dragging her big stick behind her, creating a line in the dirt for her to follow back to the campsite, while her Torchic walked in front of her, covering its body in flames to create a light for her to follow as the two marched off into the woods.

Meanwhile, back at the camp with Twilight and the others, Luna was worried as she stood around. "The rainbow one and little Scootaloo have yet to come back."

"I betcha they're lost," Applejack said.

"Oh, my. Should we go after them?" Fluttershy asked.

"Nah, I don't think it's such a big deal," Pinkie Pie said, "Rainbow Dash has her backpack. She and Scootaloo will be fine. Besides, she can just use an Escape Rope by pressing 'A'."

Twilight shook her head with Pinkie Pie's strange terminology, "I'm going to go look for them."

"Thou will stay with the group, Twilight Sparkle," Luna stated, getting in Twilight's way.

"I have Charmeleon. He can guide me," Twilight argued.

"And what if thou were to become lost? Thou dost not have an emergency pack, nor any nourishment on thy person. Thou wouldst be in a terrible predicament, and we wouldst lose thee as well."

"Well, we can't just do nothing,"

"As much as I figured Rainbow and Scoot would get lost in the woods together, I'm sure they're both fine. Rainbow's the element of loyalty. She said she'd come back, and she'll be back. I do wonder if she managed ta catch that Scyther, though." Applejack said.

"Maybe she's still looking for it," Fluttershy suggested.

"No," Twilight said, "Scythers aren't nocturnal. Unless there's one feeding, they're probably all fast asleep."

"And speaking of sleep," Rarity said, sleep mask over her face, "Could you all keep it down? I'm trying to get my beauty rest."

"How can you think about sleep at a time like this?" Applejack said, sounding mildly offended.

Rarity sat up and removed her sleep mask. "It's just as you said; this is Rainbow Dash we're talking about. I'm sure she's just a little lost, and she'll be back by breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Thou dost have a lot of confidence, Rarity," Luna stated.

"Rainbow Dash is the bravest of us all. Even if that forest is dangerous, if anyone has to be lost she's the one to worry about the least," Rarity pointed out.

"You know, Rarity makes a good point," Applejack said, as if realizing the silliness of the whole matter. "We can go looking for Rainbow Dash tomorrow morning. Who knows, maybe she's doing this on purpose." The other ponies seem to agree as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy both snuggled down into their sleeping bags. Twilight was about to join them, but noticed Luna staring up at the moon.

"Is something the matter, Princess Luna?" Twilight asked.

"We are still fascinated with the natural way the moon and the sun seem to rise without outside interference," Luna replied and then yawned, "And we are still getting used to no longer being nocturnal."

"Yeah, strange isn't it?" Twilight remarked, "In this world, the moon and the sun act by themselves."

"Truthfully, we would prefer to be able to appreciate our moon as we do back in Equestria."

Twilight stood next to the blue haired trainer. "The moon sure is wonderful isn't it?"

"Even though we have come back, very few ponies chose to appreciate our moon."

Twilight could see how disheartened Luna was. She tried to think of a way to cheer Luna up. "There is one day I know we appreciate the moon."

"Besides Nightmare Night?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Twilight nodded and looked up at the moon, "Every day on the eve of the new year, everypony always tries to stay up until midnight to greet the New Year. It's a celebration that takes place at night."

"But that is only until midnight," Luna stated, "Many ponies stay up from dawn until dusk, basking in all of Celestia's sun. Nopony would ever stay out for the entirety of our moon. By the late of night we are the only one awake save the crickets and the owls."

There was a pause before Twilight said something in response. "Sometimes I stay up all night."

"Thou art just telling falsehoods to make us feel better, aren't thou?"

"No, really," Twilight assured her, "I pull all-nighters quite a few times and spend most of the day sleeping to restore my energy."

"Thou art being truthful?"

"Yes."

Luna looked at Twilight who looked back at her and they stared at each other before Luna said, "Might we drop by the library and spend some time on one of these all-nighters thou art having?"

"I would very much appreciate that. I might be doing some studying, but having a friend come by is always nice."

Luna smiled. "Thou hast made us feel… quite appreciated, Twilight Sparkle."

"I'm glad I could," Twilight replied and yawned.

"Thou and we should really get some sleep."

"Yes," Twilight replied, feeling sleepy.

"Come, then. Let us sleep, and come the morrow we will look for the rainbow one and little Scootaloo."

While Rainbow Dash's friends slept and Rainbow Dash attempted to do the same, Scootaloo wandered through the forest with her Torchic, guided by its flaming body like a lantern. Scootaloo hadn't come across any Pokemon she considered worth catching, just some Caterpies, Weedles, and a Spinarak or two.

Unfortunately, if Scootaloo had been paying more attention to what was in front of her than what was around her, she would have noticed when she and Torchic walked right into a spider web. Normally, Torchic's currently flamed up body would burn right through it, but there was something different about this spider web. It was yellow and sticky and a little tingly. Scootaloo struggled to break free, but only managed to get stuck on her back, and her Torchic's flame suddenly went out.

Scootaloo reached over to it. "Torchic? Hey Torchic, you okay?" It was no use; her Torchic was unconscious. She saw a set of blue eyes staring back at her, and a flash of yellow glowed for a moment. Then, a Joltik came into view. The two of them had waltzed right into an electro web and, worse, right into a Joltik nest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Rainbow Dash heard the scream, and was rudely awakened before she had even fallen asleep properly. Her Scyther was startled as well. Feeling worried, she looked around her. The pipsqueak was nowhere to be seen. "That sounded like Scootaloo," she got out of the tent to see her Scyther waiting nearby, expecting orders. Rainbow Dash grabbed her hat and dashed off into the forest, urging her Scyther to follow, "Don't worry kid, I'm on my way!"

"HEEEEELP!" Scootaloo called again struggling against the web. She looked around; many Joltik were converging on her location, and then there was also a Galvantula crawling towards her. The electric tarantula was almost as long as Scootaloo was tall. Scootaloo started to panic as the tarantula drew near. If wild Pokémon didn't eat trainers in any of the other regions… well they did here in the Chowa Region. And boy, was the Galvantula hungry…

"P-please don't eat me," Scootaloo squeaked as the Galvantula touched her feet with its pedipalps, as if testing to see if Scootaloo was as tasteless as she claimed. Unfortunately for Scootaloo, the Galvantula was not in a mood to be picky, and climbed up its web to begin feasting. Its head only got up to Scootaloo's abdomen before it was interrupted by a loud yell.

"HEY! Pick on someone your own size!"

"Scyther!"

Scootaloo gasped with glee. "Rainbow Dash!"

"Go get 'em, Scyther! Agility and Night Slash combo!"

"Scyther!" Dashing around like maniac, Scyther carved up the Joltiks in one fell swoop, knocking them away. The Galvantula stood to challenge Rainbow Dash.

"I'll teach you to try and eat my friend!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, and prepared to face off against the electric tarantula. "Scyther! Air Slash!"

"Scyther!"

The Galvantula turned face and shot out a web of electricity.

"Belay that order Scyther, Double Team!" Rainbow Dash ordered.

"Scyther!"

Confusing the Galvantula with is multiple after-images, Rainbow Dash now had the upper hand. "Okay, let's go in hard and fast! False Swipe!" With a powerful blow, Scyther hit Galvantula with its claw, leaving the bug reeling.

Rainbow Dash twirled her cap back. "Okay here we go, Pokéball, GO!"

Rainbow Dash unleashed the Pokéball. It smacked straight into the Galvantula and consumed it. The electric tarantula tried to resist as the Pokéball rocked back and forth. Eventually, it stopped moving. Rainbow Dash went over and picked the ball up.

"Scyther, cut her down," Rainbow Dash ordered, referring to Scootaloo. Scyther freed Scootaloo from the web. Torchic, still unconscious, was returned to its Pokéball. Scootaloo, though, was more focused at Rainbow Dash's ability.

"Rainbow Dash, that was so cool!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "Not only did you catch a Scyther, but you got a Galvantula as well!" Scootaloo noticed though that Rainbow Dash wasn't exactly celebrating. "Rainbow Dash?"

"Why did you leave the campsite without at least telling me first? I could've sent Zubat to keep an eye on you."

"I…"

"I know I didn't exactly say, 'stay at the campsite'," Rainbow Dash said, rolling her eyes and looking away momentarily, "But I didn't think you'd actually be so careless. What if I never found you? What if you got hurt? You're lucky I heard you scream!"

"B-but, Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo cowered, "I-I was just trying to be brave like you."

Rainbow Dash sighed. She would never admit it, but she was a sucker for the puppy eyes. She ruffled Scootaloo's hair again. "I know you were, squirt, but being brave doesn't mean walking into danger beyond your capabilities. There's a fine line between bravery and brainlessness.

"Now come on," Rainbow Dash turned around, "Let's go back."

Scootaloo followed behind her with her head down before something smacked her on the head and fell towards the ground. She fumbled with it in midair only to notice it was a Pokéball. "Th-this is…"

"Yours." Rainbow Dash said, continuing to walk forward.

"B-but you're the one who caught it. You saved me trying to catch it."

Rainbow Dash stopped walking and shrugged. "A Galvantula isn't really my style. Besides," she reached out and stroked her Scyther along its snout. "I already have Scyther as a bug type on my team, and it's much cooler."

"Scy," Rainbow Dash's Scyther cooed happily, proud to receive such praise.

"Thank you Rainbow Dash! I knew you were awesome!" Scootaloo ran up to Rainbow Dash and hugged her from behind.

"It's no big deal, really. Now come on, we need to get back to camp."

Unfortunately, in her excitement, Rainbow Dash had brushed away the trail Scootaloo had drawn in the dirt and without Torchic's guiding light it was impossible for the group to see very far in the dark forest. Scootaloo walked close to Rainbow Dash, whining in her displeasure of the fact that the forest was getting darker and darker with each passing step.

"Hnnnnn."

Rainbow Dash put a hand on the young trainer's shoulder and squeezed. "Hey, it's okay. I'm right here, and you've got your Galvantula if we run into anything else. Besides, we'll find camp. I mean, what could possibly be bigger or worse in these woods than a Galvantula or Scyther?"

"URSARING!" Broken trees and a loud roar answered Rainbow Dash's question.

"An Ursaring!" Scootaloo squeaked, sounding frightened.

"But they're not nocturnal. What's it doing stomping around?" Rainbow Dash asked, equally frightened.

"It must've been all my screaming. I must've woken it up."

"Scyther! Do something!" Rainbow Dash shouted!

"Scyther!" Scyther made to attack Ursaring with a slash attack, but with a mighty paw, Ursaring knocked Scyther down with one blow.

"Hammer Arm? But that's ineffective! That is one bad bear!" Rainbow Dash called back her Scyther.

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash I can take care of this! Go, Galvantula!" Scootaloo called out the giant spider. "Galvantula Electro Web!"

"Galvan!" The spider launched its web at the Ursaring. The Pokémon seemed to brush it off without any trouble at all, surprising both Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. The Ursaring proceeded to use Thrash, knocking out its opponent.

"Galvantula!" Scootaloo cried out.

"RUUUUN!" Rainbow Dash shouted. She and Scootaloo turned tail, running as fast as they could, but the Ursaring pursued.

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo ran as fast as their little legs could carry them. Rainbow Dash, being older and more athletic, wound up sprinting far ahead of Scootaloo and therefore was oblivious when the younger trainer tripped over an ingrown root and fell. Before she could get up, she heard the roar of the Ursaring.

Meters ahead, Rainbow Dash stopped to catch her breath—bending forward with her hands on her knees—in order let Scootaloo catch up knowing her young travelling companion's smaller stature. However, when she didn't hear dashing footsteps and instead heard a loud cry for help.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The cry was high pitched and shrilly. Much unlike the Galvantula, which had simply startled her, the Ursaring outright terrified Scootaloo considering she was completely defenseless. If she was still a pony she could maybe kick it with her hind legs and gallop onward, but as a human she felt incredibly helpless.

Far ahead, Rainbow Dash struggled to move from where she was, not because she was exhausted, but because she was just as terrified of the Ursaring as Scootaloo and for similar reasons. Though Rainbow Dash was known as the bravest pony in Equestria, she too found herself frightened every now and then, and being a weak, powerless human didn't help. However, as she stood there, her mind reminded her of how much Scootaloo admired her; how happy she had been when Rainbow Dash gave her the Galvantula. Heart still pounding, Rainbow Dash's eyebrows converged and her fist clenched.

No, I'm not going to run away. That Ursaring may be big and tough, but I leave nobody behind. As the element of loyalty, nopony gets left behind.

Scootaloo began crab walking backwards as the Ursaring stomped towards her. She was sniveling and doing her best not to break down into a sobbing mess. As she backed up her hand touched something that felt of rubber. It was a shoe. More specifically, it was Rainbow Dash's sneaker. "Rainbow," Scootaloo sniffed, "Dash."

Rainbow Dash didn't say anything. She simply picked up her hat off her head and put it on Scootaloo's head.

"W-wait, you're going to fight it?" Scootaloo was concerned. "Just pick me up and run! You can't win against that thing, can you?" She watched Rainbow Dash dig her sneakers into the dirt. Rainbow Dash's fists were clenched tightly, legs stalwart like oak trunks. "Rainbow Dash!"

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Rainbow Dash shouted at the Ursaring with all of her might. Although she would never admit her inner terror, right now she was willing to stand before true danger to protect a friend in need.

The Ursaring roared at Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, you want some of this?" Rainbow Dash shouted, pointing to herself with her thumb. "I'll be glad to oblige!" Rainbow Dash said. Eyes never leaving the Ursaring's for a second, Rainbow Dash grabbed her pokeball and winded up her arm. "Go, Pidgey!"

The Pokeball sailed through the air and released the called for Pokemon. "Gahoo."

Johan Pregmo

"Gust attack, Pidgey!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Pidgey obliged, but the Ursaring brushed off the attack like it was nothing.

"Darn it!" Rainbow Dash pulled out another Pokéball. "I don't care if I lose my license for this. I'm going to fend off this Ursaring. Get on out there, Starly!"

Two on one was a big no-no in the Pokémon Trainer code of honor system—unless the battle had started as a double battle—especially against wild Pokémon, but Rainbow Dash felt like had no choice. Besides, she just wanted that Ursaring to get lost. She wasn't going to try and catch that thing. She only had the one spare Pokéball, because her backpack was back at the campsite.

"Starly, Pidgey, double Quick Attack! Go!" Rainbow Dash declared.

The Ursaring barely felt a thing, and then Hammer Armed both Pokémon. Luckily, the two were tenacious enough to hang on.

Scootaloo saw the fierce look in Rainbow Dash's eye. Rainbow Dash was not going to quit. She felt like If all of her Pokémon fainted, Rainbow Dash would charge in there and take on that Ursaring herself if she had to.

The Ursaring roared again.

"Oh, shut up!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Pidgey! Starly! Double Wing Attack!" The little Pokémon combined their efforts to fight back against Ursaring, but their attacks weren't getting anywhere. Ursaring countered with a Thrash attack, but the little Pokémon could dodge it this time.

_Of course! Hammer Arm reduces a Pokémon's speed. _Rainbow Dash thought to herself. "Come on, you two! We've got this! Don't let up! Tackle attack!"

Scootaloo watched her idol in action, as Rainbow Dash fought back against seemingly impossible odds as her Pokémon chipped away at the massive Ursaring. It wasn't long until it was obvious that Dash's Pokémon were starting to tucker out, while the Ursaring was still going strong.

"Please don't give in, you two," Rainbow Dash told them, "I really need you guys to fight for me. I know you're only basic Pokémon, but please- you guys are the best Pokémon a girl could ask for. You're loyal and you've got a never-give-up, can-do attitude that's the mark of a real winner."

"You mean tenacity?" Scootaloo asked in confirmation.

Rainbow Dash glanced at Scootaloo, "Gesundheit." She looked back at her Pokémon. "So please, guys. If you won't do it for me, then don't believe in the Rainbow Dash that believes in you or the 'you' that believes in me. Believe in the 'you' that believes in yourselves." Rainbow Dash stuck her arm up in the air, pointed to the sky and shouted. "Your wings are the wings that will fly into the heavens!"

Though incredibly cheesy, Rainbow Dash's speech had the desired effect. Starly and Pidgey not only put their game faces on, but they also began to glow with that ever familiar glow that happened whenever one of the trainers seemed to be in a desperate situation.

Pidgey's wings expanded and it tripled in size and increased in weight several times over. "Geotto!" It cried as it became a Pidgeotto.

Starly doubled in size, and took the same weight increase as Pidgey as a quail curl appeared in its hair and it gained a more formidable presence. "Staravia!"

"So awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, gushing with excitement only to quickly shake out of it and go back to focused game-face-on mode. "All right you two, time for a counterattack! Pidgeotto, use Hurricane! Staravia, Whirlwind!"

This time the attacks did have an effect, and the Ursaring was torn about and whirled in place, dizzied extensively.

"Pidgeotto, Double-edge! Staravia, use Air Cutter!" The two Pokémon smashed into the Ursaring and knocked it off balance. "Alright, final blow!" Rainbow Dash roared, "Pidgeotto use Tailwind to put some wind beneath Staravia's wings and Staravia, finish things with Brave Bird!"

"Geotto," Pidgeotto created the necessary gust of wind to give Staravia a burst of speed as the Pokémon tore towards Ursaring with fierce determination and a scowl and slammed into the Ursaring's yellow ring like it was a big bull's-eye, knocking it onto its back as it U-turned and returned to Rainbow Dash and Pidgeotto's side.

Ursaring got up, shook its head and then began to retreat. It was a smart enough animal to, as the expression goes, not to stick its nose where it hurts.

"Yeah that's right, run away! And if I ever catch you picking on a poor defenseless trainer again, I'll turn you into a fur coat!" Rainbow Dash threatened. She then dropped to her knees. Her inner fear was too great for her to remain standing any longer having used up so much energy to put up a brave front. Her Pidegeotto and her Staravia flapped to the ground and Rainbow Dash stroked their backs. "Great job you two. I'm really proud of you." Rainbow Dash then brought out their respective Pokéballs and called them back. She looked back at Scootaloo. "You okay, kid?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to you," Scootaloo said.

"I guess that Ursaring just couldn't _bear_ it any longer." She and Scootaloo both laughed, but Rainbow Dash suddenly noticed the big bruise on her knee. "Hey, are you all right?"

"What? Yeah it's just a scratch," Scootaloo got up to her feet only to drop down onto her knee in pain.

"No, no, no," Rainbow Dash shook her head, "You can't walk on that," She hoisted Scootaloo onto her back. "Come on, I'll carry you back to camp. Just hold on tight, okay?"

"Okay."

Unfortunately, with her Scyther fainted, and all the panicked running, Rainbow Dash had no means of knowing the way back to camp. Worse, it started to rain. Lucky for her and Scootaloo though, the two managed to find shelter under a tree with a very shy Linoone that scampered off when it saw them. The tree acted like a small natural cave for the two trainers. However, with the rain coming down, the night began to get cold and Scootaloo began shivering. Rainbow Dash gave her the jacket she was wearing since she was wearing long sleeves.

As the two lay there, huddled up, trying to stay warm by staying close to each other, Rainbow Dash said, "You know, I used to think you were just an annoying, overeager fan, but…you're pretty okay, kid."

"I just want to be like you," Scootaloo told her. "Back in Equestria, you were the bravest pony ever. I always looked up to you. You're my hero, Rainbow Dash."

"Heh, thanks," Rainbow Dash said, "I guess I am pretty awesome."

"The most awesomely awesomest ever," Scootaloo told her.

As Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo lay under the tree, before Rainbow Dash fell asleep, she could hear Scootaloo mumble something as the little girl fell asleep herself.

She said, "You're the best, Rainbow Dash." Then, she fell fast asleep.

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

**(A/N: Pinkie Pie: Wow you really are having trouble getting this plot finished, aren't you? Me: Yes. Pinkie Pie: Didn't Lauren Faust say Rainbow Dash wouldn't be the best influence though. Me: Yes and we're going to cover that next chapter with a nice little Flashback. Pinkie Pie: This is turning out a lot less slapstick than you intended isn't it. Me: Look the premise is ridiculous and you're constantly breaking the fourth wall and calling out the problems in the show. It's hard to write comedy without you in the scene. Pinkie Pie: Well there's your problem. Me: Don't hog the spotlight. Pinkie Pie: Boo. Me: Any**_**way**_** we're just about done here. This has been draconichero21. Pinkie Pie: And Pinkie Pie. Both: And we'll see you next time).**

**And this is Greatkingrat88, the f***ing lazy beta. Hiya folks, and sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
